Ascension to Greatness
by LeighLand94
Summary: AU marriage contract fic. Everyone dreams of greatness, but not everyone can achieve it. A child who was born great finds a partner in one who wants to achieve it. They come together in an attempt to leave their mark upon the world. Can they do it? Or will the pests in their lives stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am tired of reading these fics where Daphne is a major witch with a capital B and doesn't realize her situation. I am also rather sick of reading fics with authors who say 'not all Slytherins are mean and evil' then write a fic where Harry begins killing everyone and beating up those who live. Being a cold-hearted ass does not make a person cunning or likeable. So I have decided to write a fic that pleases me.**

**This is a Haphne marriage contract story, but I believe there is a bit of a twist to it. **

**I am not nor will I ever be a Hermione/harmony fan. Therefore if you like one or both this may not be your story. Read at your own peril.**

**When I wrote this I was looking at a 2003 calendar and I don't feel like changing it.**

* * *

><p>'Well Greengrass?' Harry Potter said softly.<p>

'Well Potter?' Daphne Greengrass said coolly with a raised eyebrow. The two Hogwarts students were sitting in an office in Gringotts. Their solicitors and account managers had left them alone to come to a decision.

Harry bit his lip as he assessed her person. She had curly, chocolate-brown hair and bright violet eyes. She had a rather nice tan and pouty, pink lips. He blushed a bit as he realized puberty was doing wonders for her. Clearing his throat he said, 'Look Greengrass I don't know you at all. We have never spoken and well...I am willing to give this a try if you want to.'

Greengrass ran a shaky hand through her locks. 'Here I thought you would outright say no.'

'Why would you think that?' Harry asked curiously. Part of him wanted to say no, he really did, but the idea of keeping such a large amount of money from the Malfoys, and most likely Voldemort, was to enticing to pass up. That and the promise of emancipation.

'I thought you hated Slytherins,' Greengrass said folding her arms over her chest.

Harry shook his head, 'I do...despise most of your house, but I can also admit that your entire house isn't all bad. Pucey and Vaisey behave better than the rest of the Quidditch team. Higgs also...' Harry said with a shrug.

Greengrass swallowed proving to Harry that Slytherins could show emotion. 'Alright Potter. I...we cannot let...let stupid school grudges come in the way of this, okay? You...you can walk away and be happy. I can't just give up. Being Mrs. Harry Potter is a lot better than being Mrs. Neville Longbottom, Mrs. Draco Malfoy, or Merlin forbid a Mrs. Weasley.'

Harry frowned a bit, but said, 'I understand.'

'I hope you do,' Greengrass said softly. 'I want to be mature about this. T-to try to be at...at least friends. Not like our current friendships...I want us to respect each other.'

Harry furrowed his brow, 'I respect my friends.'

'Respect and...and honesty,' Greengrass finished softly. 'I know we are only thirteen...well I am almost fourteen, but I...I think w-we have been through too much already to be childish about this.'

'Greengrass,' Harry began patiently, 'I will try my best...by the way how much do you think Draco wants this money?'

Greengrass smirked, 'A lot.' After a pause she said, 'I think we should keep this a secret.'

Harry, who had been thinking the same thing, asked, 'Why? Not that I disagree, but why do_ you_ want to keep this quiet?'

Running a hand through her hair she answered, 'You-Know-Who will be back won't he? I...I have grown up around Death Eaters...'

'Who?' Harry asked in confusion.

'How do you of all people not know what Death Eaters are?' Shaking her head she said, 'You-Know-Who's followers.'

Harry shrugged, 'I never bothered to find out as I have been too busy fighting the leader.' At Greengrass' curious look Harry said, 'Later...can you finish what you were saying?'

'Wha...oh yes...he will be back. If I declare I have a connection to you I will lose any trust I have gained with Malfoy and Parkinson. The longer I have a..._f__riendship_ with them the more information I can gain,' Greengrass explained. 'Also I don't trust the Headmaster. You two are too close for him to have not explained any of this to you and he may contest our emancipation before this year is up.'

Harry mused on the truth of her last statement for a moment. 'Would you like to sign these papers now or wait until next summer when we know each other better.'

Greengrass squared her shoulders, 'Now. You might change your mind later.'

Harry snorted as he rose to invite everyone back in. 'Have you come to a decision?' Richard Fitzpatrick's deep voice infiltrated the room. He was Harry's solicitor and from what Harry could see he had done a fine job over the years.

'Yes,' Greengrass answered with her head held high. 'We will sign...now.'

As Harry signed his name in blood he said, 'We will be keeping this a secret for as long as possible.' The goblins present sneered, but the solicitors nodded their heads.

'We understand, Mr. Potter,' Ellis Davidson wheezed.

When their business had come to a conclusion Harry left Gringotts with Greengrass. 'What will our last name be?' She asked softly.

'Potter,' Harry stated as if the answer should have been obvious. 'We will have three sons: Potter, Black, and Greengrass.' Harry then blushed beet red as he realized what he said.

'Just making sure,' she declared. The pair walked in silence until she grabbed his arm. 'I said we were to be honest with each other. Can I be honest with you now?' Greengrass asked. Harry nodded although he was a bit nervous. Daphne Greengrass had a reputation for a having a sharp tongue. 'You need new clothes...'

Harry felt his face heat up, but could not deny her statement. 'I planned on buying clothes either today or tomorrow. I had gone to Gringotts to find out just how much money I owned. That's how Arcturus Black and the marriage contract came up.'

'Good,' Greengrass said.

'You w-want to have some ice cream? Or do you need to get home?' Harry asked.

'My step-mother and sister have gone on holiday. I would like some ice cream,' Greengrass said softly.

'Let's go,' Harry said as the walked in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

'Mr. Potter,' Florean Fortescue's voice boomed. 'What can I get for you today?'

'Err...what would you like?' Harry asked Greengrass.

'Coconut milk ice cream,' Greengrass said.

'Can I have the lemon ice cream and the one she wants, please?' Harry asked Fortescue.

'Coming right up.' The two teens descended into silence until their ice creams were brought forth. 'Here you go.' Harry reached into his pocket, 'Not today, Mr. Potter.'

Harry smiled, 'It's no problem...' but Fortescue was already walking away.

'The perks of being Harry Potter,' Greengrass mumbled. 'Do you ever take advantage of that?' Greengrass asked curiously.

'No,' Harry answered.

'What about at Hogwarts? I don't necessarily believe Snape, but...' Greengrass trailed off.

'I get away with a lot at school, but I'm usually trying to save it so...' Harry shrugged.

'So all those rumours are true?' Greengrass asked. 'Good. You will have some experience over Black.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, 'I know he is a madman and all that, but why would I need experience over Black? Unless you are speaking in general terms?'

Greengrass' violet eyes narrowed, 'You don't know, do you?'

'I don't know what?' Harry asked slowly.

'You don't know why Black was in Azkaban?' Greengrass asked in the same slow manner.

'He killed thirteen people,' Harry said.

'Potter...H-Harry please stay calm after I tell you this,' Greengrass said. 'He...Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents to Voldemort. He was their Secret Keeper.'

'What is a Secret Keeper?' Harry asked softly.

'It is part of the Fidelius Charm. It is a charm to hide a person's location. The charm is put up and a trustworthy person is given the secret and only he can give it away,' Greengrass explained hesitantly.

Harry clenched his jaw while looking down at his hands. After a pause Harry said to no one in particular, 'They had to be friends.'

'Yes,' Greengrass answered.

Harry's stomach was churning. He was sickened by the fact that Sirius Black had betrayed his own friends...Harry's parents. He took deep, calming breaths to settle his stomach.

'You have control over him now,' Greengrass said softly. 'The man is the last Black, but he was disowned long ago.'

'Oh,' Harry said, 'but that doesn't make me feel better.' After eating a spoon of his ice cream he said, 'Thank you for telling me.'

'You are welcome.' Clearing her throat she asked, 'Can I make a request?'

'What?'

'Do not tell Granger and Weasley,' Greengrass said firmly.

Green eyes looked up sharply, 'No.'

'Potter...hear me out...don't tell them...at least right away,' Greengrass flipped her hair off her shoulder. 'At least wait for them to tell you.'

'How would they know?' Harry asked dubiously.

'Potter...Granger I am sure, like every other girl, has read countless books about you. Considering the girl enjoys history I know she has read at least one thing concerning you and Sirius Black...and well Weasley...he grew up in the Wizarding World.'

'They wouldn't know and not tell me,' Harry stated with conviction.

'Fine Potter, but I have plans for my future. I need to know who I can trust,' Greengrass said.

'What sort of plans?' Harry asked curiously.

'Well...they have changed now that I nor my sister will be marrying Malfoy. I guess...I have always dreamed...I grew up being told I would marry Malfoy at best and Longbottom or Potter at worst. I guess I have always seen myself as being the envy of every woman in magical Britain,' Greengrass explained. Looking Harry directly in his eye she said, 'And I will not be held back by my future husband who himself holds back because his friend can't help but be upstaged.'

Harry blushed, 'I don't want to be seen...'

'Yet you play quidditch to the best of your ability,' Greengrass said. 'Why don't you want to be seen Potter? Not that you can stop it. You are Harry Potter after all.'

'I want to be normal,' Harry huffed.

Greengrass' features were marred by incredulity, 'Why would you want to be normal? Where is the fun in being normal?' Shaking her head she said, 'You should just accept it and take advantage of it. You have so much power at the tip of your fingers I want you to use it. Take advantage of it. Be daring and ambitious.'

Harry refused to squirm in his seat at her glare therefore he changed the subject, 'Tell me about your family.'

'Fine...I am a tenth generation pureblood. The Greengrass family originated in Greece hence my and my sister's names. Every Greengrass has a Grecian name...my mother was an Italian pureblood...'

'You said something about a step-mother?'

'She's Astoria's mother...' Greengrass said softly.

'May I ask what happened to your mother?' She had said was, which immediately made Harry suspicious.

'She died...giving birth to me,' Greengrass all but whispered.

'I'm sorry,' Harry told her. 'Where is your dad?'

Greengrass sniffed, 'He died about four years ago. That's why I can come here by myself and sign those papers.'

Harry cleared his throat, 'I...when is your birthday?'

'30 September.'

'Did you have parties for your birthday before Hogwarts?' Harry asked curiously.

'Sometimes, but most times it would be me and father having cupcakes in my room,' Greengrass said with a bit of sadness.

Harry felt as if his foot would never leave his mouth. 'Well what electives did you choose?'

'Arithmancy, Runes, and Muggle Studies,' Greengrass said. 'I wanted to take Creatures, but it did not fit into my schedule. You?'

'Creatures and Divination,' Harry shrugged.

Greengrass grimaced, 'I hear the Divination's Professor is off her rocker. It could be a great subject if the Professor was...better.' Shrugging she said, 'Who knows if the rumors about the Department of Mysteries is true.'

'What is that?' Harry asked.

'The DOM is a department in the Ministry of Magic. It really is a mysterious department and no one, but those who work down there, knows what really goes on,' Greengrass explained. 'It is said they research and experiment on any and everything. They might develop new things like spells and potions.'

'How do you get to work in the DOM?' Harry asked with a bit of interest.

'They come to collect you,' Greengrass stated, 'and they only take the best.'

'Would you like to work down there?' Harry asked as he was a bit interested himself.

'Maybe,' Greengrass said. 'But with our current education...'

Harry was suddenly hit with an idea. Biting his lip Harry said, 'Where do you want to live when...you know...after we marry?'

'I don't want to live with my step-mother and sister, but that is the only place we can live, right?'

Harry shook his head, 'Someone named Marius Black left me a house in Hampshire and my family's old manor needs to be renovated. The Black townhouse in London apparently needs to be cleaned up according to Arcturus Black.'

'Where is your family manor located?' Greengrass asked with interest.

'Northern Nottinghamshire,' Harry said. He smiled as Greengrass shivered. 'I was thinking maybe we can have it renovated during the year and this summer. I can speak with Mr. Fitzpatrick about it.'

'But we only have our trusts...'

Harry thought for a moment, 'How much would a basilisk sell for?'

'Gryffindors,' Greengrass sighed in exasperation. 'Where, Potter, will we get a basilisk from?'

Harry smirked, 'Why the Chamber of Secrets of course.'

'I...I...what...so it is...it's real!' Greengrass sputtered.

Harry nodded, 'Yup!'

'Can you show me?' Greengrass asked as her eyes sparked with excitement.

'When we get it cleaned out,' Harry said. 'I never got to explore it. I saved...' Harry shut his mouth with a click.

Greengrass raised a brow as she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. 'You saved...? Come Potter, there will be no secrets in this marriage.'

Harry hesitated, 'Not right now.' Greengrass' eyes narrowed at an attempt in intimidation, but Harry would not break. Her glare was nothing to that of a basilisk, Voldemort, or even Dumbledore's unnerving stare. 'You need to work at that,' Harry suggested in an offhand manner. 'Observe Snape and McGonagall if you need help.'

Huffing she said, 'Fine.'

'Anyway, I was thinking that maybe if we get the house renovated we can hire tutors or practice ourselves,' Harry said. 'No one pays attention to what I do anyway...what about your step-mother and...Astoria is it?'

'Yes, and my step-mother is Cosma.'

Harry shook his head, 'Our children will have regular names.'

'Nuh uhh,' Greengrass said shaking her head. 'I think we should at least uphold the Black tradition of using stars and constellations, but ...'

'I want Leo...'

'...no Leo.' Harry smiled while Greengrass sniffed. 'We will talk about this later.'

'Hmm...if you say so dear,' Harry stated absent mindedly. He grinned as she continued to glare. 'I think you will be glaring a lot.'

Pursuing her lips she said, 'I think you will be annoying...'

Harry nodded his shaggy head enthusiastically, 'Yup.'

'...and don't call me dear.'

'Yes, sweetheart,' Harry smiled innocently.

Greengrass then looked at her watch. 'It is only the early afternoon. Would you like to go shopping for a bit?'

Not looking up to see the glint in his companion's eye, Harry shrugged, 'Sure let's go.'

* * *

><p>'Never again,' Harry grumbled as he stumbled into his room at the Leaky Cauldron. 'Crazy girl.' Sneering he imitated his betrothed, '"<em>N<em>_o not that...now try this one..._"' Throwing his hands in the air he said, 'Gah! Last time I call her sweetheart. She's the bloody devil.'

Harry sat down on his bed with a groan. The pair had been shopping for almost the entire afternoon. The green-eyed boy wanted to throttle Greengrass by the middle of it and he was sure she knew it. 'She probably took delight in it.'

Harry rifled through his things looking for his new glasses. They were square, rimless glasses and he was happy to have them. He shoved the new ones in his face after throwing Petunia's cheap, ugly ones on the ground. After a moment of hesitation, Harry stepped in the glasses while smiling vindictively. 'No more of those,' he crowed aloud.

Harry looked at the many bags littering the floor and shook his head before moving to sort them all out. As he did so he thought over his conversation with Greengrass. Maybe he could add Runes or Arithmancy to his schedule. Greengrass was taking both and...Muggle Studies. Harry paled, 'What if she learns about muggle London?' Harry took a deep breath promising himself he would pretend to be sick or...or take a poison.

He shook his head as he calmed. Harry nodded in approval as he looked at an indigo and white striped shirt. He continued to fold his clothing thinking that he could buy a book tomorrow on each subject.

Harry's mind turned to her accusing him of holding back. He frowned as he contemplated exactly why he held back. He just wanted to be normal; unnoticed; in the shadows. That was what he was used to. That was all he had ever been...unnoticed; in the shadows.

He dropped the trousers he had been holding as he thought about_ why_ he had always stayed in the shadows. The Dursleys had said so and growing up he had no choice but to listen. Harry snorted bitterly. Growing up all he had wanted was to be noticed. Now...well now he had all the attention in the world and he didn't want it. The Dursleys believed in normalcy. They relished in it. They went out of their way to deny any and all abnormalities. Even blood.

Hadn't he dreamed of being noticed; of one day stepping out of the shadows and proving the Dursleys wrong? Hadn't he always wanted to be something besides that weird kid with the bad clothes, ugly glasses, and no friends? No one had ever noticed him on Privet Drive unless it was to scorn and deried him. Harry frowned as he thought on how it was possibly time for him to let go.

He remembered a quote on a teacher's wall in primary school. Every day he would read that quote. Everyday until he moved up to Grade 3. Since then he had forgotten that quote. Now it was in the forefront of his mind. _Be not afraid of greatness..._

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry was reading a book on Runes in his room after breakfast. Someone rapped on the door startling him. 'Potter...open the door!' Harry frowned at the voice.<p>

'Greengrass,' Harry said opening the door. 'I thought we were keeping our...alliance a secret?'

'Oh...no one saw me,' Greengrass said as she plopped down on his bed. 'I know the point-me spell and I just recently learned the notice-me-not charm.'

'How could you recently learn the notice-me-not charm?' Harry asked.

Greengrass smirked, 'Children growing up in a magical home can practice magic whenever they want.'

'That's not fair,' Harry protested. 'What about the rest of us?'

'If everything goes as planned you will be able to practice magic at home next year too,' Greengrass said pinching his cheeks.

Harry batted her hand away, 'It's still not fair.'

Greengrass waved her hand about, 'My step-mother has often told me that life isn't fair.'

Harry grumbled, 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought I would stop by,' Greengrass said. 'I left you alone yesterday to recuperate,' she finished with a smirk.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. 'We will never do that again.'

Greengrass shook her curls, 'Nope. We have to shop for furniture for the manor.'

'No,' Harry protested vehemently.

'Fine,' Greengrass conceded. 'But I don't want you complaining when I decorate the house in green and silver.'

'I am coming to despise you,' Harry said with a lift of his chin.

Greengrass smiled, but then said, 'Honestly, what needs to be done to the manor?'

'From what Fitzpatrick says it's still standing, but it is in need of serious repairs. He has only recently seen it as the wards are beginning to fail. Apparently I need to go and throw some blood around it or something. My grandfather stored some furnishings as well as the library in a vault. Most of it will go on the dining room and living room or a dining room and a living room,' Harry explained confused.

Daphne wasn't confused, 'Okay, we...you have to figure out how the wards work and you should definitely take Runes _and_ Arithmancy for that. I doubt I will be able to understand anything about them as I am not a Potter by blood. The furnishings are most likely antique and have probably been in your family for years. The question is why they stored them and the library away. There is most likely two of each rooms: one for the family and one for entertaining.' After a pause she said, 'Do you think we can go there anytime before school starts?'

'I have a portkey and I guess we could use a floo to get back,' Harry said. 'But we would have to go early one morning. I don't think anyone is watching me, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious.'

'Gryffindors being cautious?' Greengrass teased. 'Merlin.' Harry just stuck out his tongue.

Harry shrugged, 'No one is dying or in danger so I can be cautious.'

Greengrass frowned in contemplation, 'Should you not be cautious in a life and death situation?'

'Most likely,' Harry agreed. 'But when you have nothing left to lose you should throw cation to the wind. I have been in _that_ situation more often than not.'

'When? Greengrass asked curiously.

Harry hesitated, 'You have to promise not to tell...yet.'

Greengrass gave Harry a serious look, 'I will not tell your secrets Pot...Harry. I have too much to lose to be untrustworthy.'

Harry nodded, 'Thank you. I will keep your secrets as well...Daphne.' Shrugging he said, 'Alright Greengrass,' she snorted, 'have you ever heard of the philosopher's stone and Nicholas Flamel?' Harry then proceeded to tell the story of his first year.

Green...Daphne's eyes were wide when he finished. 'You are...out of your mind, Potter, and Dumbledore is even crazier.' Furrowing her brow she asked, 'Why did you go after the stone?'

Harry bit his lip, 'Because I...Hogwarts is...it is the only home I know. I did not want Voldemort to rise and take it over.'

Green...Daphne's face softened, 'A-are you...do the muggles...the muggles don't welcome you.'

Harry closed his eyes, 'They don't like me and I don't like them.'

Green...Daphne reached over and touched his shoulder. People rarely touched him and when they did he felt uncomfortable. 'Well...I guess it is a good thing we are renovating your family manor. I kind of dislike the people I live with as well.'

'Why?' Harry asked. 'My step mother is well...she is...we never got along. I just don't like her. And Astoria...well let's just say she would be a perfect wife for Malfoy.' She looked at him, 'Why don't you like your relatives.'

'They don't like magic,' Harry said simply.

'Did they...' She hesitated, but Harry kept his eyes closed. 'Can I ask what they did to you?'

Harry clenched his jaw for a moment. 'Enough,' he answered softly. 'They did enough.'

'Were you ever hit?'

'A few times, but I have learned the hard way how to duck.'

'Hmm,' Gree...Daphne hummed. 'You can do something to change that.'

'Like what?' Harry asked in confusion.

'Wizarding Britain has few laws that protect children from child abuse,' Gree...Daphne said. 'You can use some of your fame and future political power to change that. We can also do something about orphans, but we can plan that later.'

'That sounds alright,' Harry said.

Clearing her throat she said, 'I was never hit I've just been insulted for years. Subtle, but they were there.'

'There was nothing subtle about the way I was insulted. As early as I can remember it has been clear I was never welcomed at Privet Drive.' For some reason he felt comfortable talking to Gree...Daphne. Maybe it was because she was talking about her dislike for her own relatives. Or maybe it was because she wasn't throwing out advice from a book. Or maybe it was because she was simply listening and not recommending some other activity to avoid the subject altogether.

Harry, tired of the subject, asked, 'Yesterday you said I was the best option for a husband. Why?'

Gre...Daphne twirled her hair around her finger, 'I would rather not be a Mrs. Weasley. I have grown up in luxury and for the most part I have always received whatever I wanted. No matter the cost.'

'They are nice people,' Harry said softly.

Gr...Daphne shrugged, 'I would not know. What I do know is that the current Mrs. Weasley does not work and her children are wearing second-hand clothing. Don't you see something wrong with that?' As violet eyes met green she said, 'Cedrella Weasley née Black did not work. Madeline Prewett née Bones did not work. Muriel Prewett never worked and Molly Weasley née Prewett does not work.

'The Bones family has all but lost their fortune thus Amelia Bones works and works hard. The Prewetts still are pretty wealthy, but I believe Muriel refuses and Lucretia Prewett née Black refused to give the money. Have you been in their home?' At Harry's nod she asked, 'Does Molly Weasley do all the cooking and the cleaning?'

'Yes,' Harry said with confusion.

'They are probably as old fashioned as Narcissa and Augusta, except they have no money. Narcissa is Draco's mother and she was born a Black. The youngest female in the family. She went from rich to filthy rich. While that is nice and all I refuse to be the wife of Draco Malfoy: a boy who depends on others to fight his battles. And...he is entirely to worried about you.' Tilting her head she said, 'I guess he fancies himself your dark arch nemesis, which he is most certainly not. As for Longbottom...well he is afraid of his own shadow. I would also have to deal with Augusta "the harridan" Longbottom.'

'So what you are saying is that I am the easiest because I am a rich orphan who will allow you to work?' Harry asked with narrowed green eyes.

'In a way, but not entirely. I know next to nothing about your mother, but Dorea Black was a very good herbologist and I don't think your grandfather discouraged her. I have heard your mother was excellent in potions and charms, though, and she wanted a mastery in both. What I am saying is the Potter fortune wasn't just built on thievery, dowries, and men's work. Even if you weren't an orphan I doubt you would want just a brood mare and/or a housewife. With those other three I am afraid I would be just that. Sometimes the things Malfoy says are just so...I heard him refer to herbology as servant and woman's work.'

'You are saying Narcissa Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, and Molly Weasley are all alike?' Harry asked with amusement. Even if he did not know two out of three he did think, with a bit of guilt, that it would be entertaining to see Malfoy and Ron's faces if anyone just let that slip.

'Yes, they are old fashioned and would expect me to do whatever my husband says,' Gr...Daphne said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, 'The vow says love, honor, and obey. I expect you to do as you are told.' Violet eyes narrowed as Harry grinned, 'You know, I don't despise you as much as I used to.'

The next day Harry snuck out of the Leaky Cauldron at dawn under his invisibility cloak. He walked to Gringotts and saw Gr...Daphne waiting outside. Harry watched her for a moment. She wore a forest green shirt and black trousers. She wore a sandals in her feet showing the world her pink painted toenails. Her curly hair was in a loose, messy braid. A bag sat next to her, which must likely contained the floo powder.

After a few minutes he realized he was staring. He walked up to her, 'Greengrass.'

She startled and her eyes widened. 'Potter,' She breathed.

'Yeah, I'm under my invisibility cloak,' Harry whispered. 'Come on.'

As she stood she said, 'You have a lot of explaining to do Potter.'

'We are going to walk to the edge of Knockturn.' The two walked in silence until they reached the sign that said "Knockturn Alley."

Harry then threw the cloak over her head startling her. 'Potter!' She hissed.

Harry grinned and drawled, 'Yes?' She glared causing his grin to widen. He stopped grinning as he took in a deep breath. 'Coconuts?' He asked softly.

'Yes.'

Harry nodded and blushed, 'Smells good.' Clearing his throat he said, 'You touch the key right?'

'Yes Potter.'

Harry nodded as Daphne placed a hand on the key, 'Either by gentleness or by force.' There was a flash of blue light and Harry felt a hooking sensation behind his naval as he and Daphne were swept up in a swirl of blue light. Harry stumbled and fell. He grumbled as he looked up to the brunette, who shook with laughter. 'Not funny.'

Still giggling she said, 'Stick your leg forward whenever you floo or portkey. Do it as if you are walking. They were designed for battle.'

Harry nodded, still grumbling. Then he looked around to where they were standing. 'Grass needs watering,' Harry stated. 'Or just...a lot of help.' The two thirteen year olds had landed in the front of the estate, but on the right side. From what the could see the grass had for the most part turned brown and whatever gardens had been in place died long ago.

'Indeed,' Daphne said.

Harry shrugged, 'Well we certainly won't be holding any tea parties for a good few years. We have time to straighten it out.'

'Ooohhh,' Daphne whispered standing on her toes, 'greenhouses.'

Harry nodded as his head turned towards the manor. 'Nice,' Harry stuff with approval.

'Not bad for being abandoned for over a decade,' Daphne said. 'Some preservation charms must have been in place.' The large chateauesque manor had been built with white limestone that had rusted, but not bad enough to have begun over twelve or thirteen years ago.

'Let's go inside.'

'Hmm...new doors?' Daphne asked to which Harry gave a nod.

'Black,' Harry said immediately.

'We can paint it black with white accents,' Daphne agreed. The floor was black marble. The spiral staircase, which had two more landings, was made of white limestone as well. 'What about a white carpet.'

'Yes.' Harry bit his lip, 'A basilisk will pay for this right?'

'Restoration should not cost five million gallons,' Daphne said dryly but not unkindly.

'Oh well,' Harry blushed a bit. 'Twenty five million pounds...bloody hell.' Shaking his head he said, 'Fitzpatrick will handle that and the goblins...'

'To save money we can have house elves to do all the work,' Daphne stated.

'Sounds good to me,' Harry said.

For the next two hours Harry and Daphne investigated the entire house. 'Let's not paint the entire thing black,' Harry said as they investigated a dining room. 'We can have some of the walls in here white with black...accents you called them?' Daphne hummed in agreement. They left the color they wanted written on the walls. They agreed for the most part on everything. The problem came with the master bedroom.

'Well Greengrass?'

'Well Potter?' Was the cool response.

'I say scarlet and gold.' Harry really just wanted her reaction.

'I won't come in here,' Daphne said with conviction.

'What the devil do I want you...' Harry closed his eyes as he felt his face heat up. He glared when he heard her laughing. 'Shut up.'

Straightening her face she said, 'Come Potter. One day you will throw me on that bed and we will have rough, hot...sex.' As she spoke she walked. She whispered the last word in his ear causing Harry to squirm. 'Now Potter, what say you to blue?'

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. After a moment he swallowed harshly and said, 'Dark blue and silver.'

Harry and Daphne then investigated the grounds a bit more. There was a stable on the left side of the estate.

'Can you ride a horse?' Harry asked the brown-haired girl standing next to him.

She shook her head, 'We can learn one day.'

Harry shrugged, 'My broomstick is all I need.'

Greengrass scoffed, 'Try not to break your neck this year, hmmm?'

'I'll try dear, but you know me.'

'Speaking of broomsticks,' Daphne said pointing to the back of land, 'there is your pitch.' Harry just wanted to squeal.

After looking around a bit more Harry said, 'Let's go. I should be getting back.'

Daphne nodded and the two companions retreated to the living room to use the fireplace in there. 'Incendio,' Harry said with a wave of his wand.

'We should go together,' Daphne said. 'Put that cloak on.' Harry and Daphne stepped into the floo after Daphne threw the power in. 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Daphne almost growled as they stumbled from the floo.

'Come on, Potter,' Harry walked upstairs with Daphne albeit a bit awkwardly.

As soon as they entered his room Harry fell on his bed with a sigh. 'Tired.'

'What are you tired from?' Daphne asked curiously. 'It is only 7:33.'

Harry rolled over to look at her face, 'I was up all night dreaming of you.'

Daphne snorted, 'You can do better.'

Harry shrugged, 'I was reading my Runes book. It is actually quite interesting. Speaking of which...' Harry jumped up and began to pen a note to McGonagall.

As he was finishing he felt Daphne over his shoulder, 'You should work on your letters.' Harry scowled. 'It's messy.'

'Quiet,' Harry said. 'Pens are so much easier than this.'

'What are pens?' The curly-haired girl asked.

'Muggle writing utensil. Has the ink already inside it,' Harry explained.

'How?' Daphne asked.

'Something to do with air pressure,' Harry said airly. 'I can't remember as I was only...ten maybe? I'll show you a pen one day.'

'Exciting,' she drawled sarcastically.

'Yes,' Harry said with a nod. 'You have something to look forward to.'

'Prat.''

Harry flashed her a smile as he tied the missive to Hedwig's leg. 'Take that to Professor McGonagall okay girl?' Hedwig gave Harry' finger an affectionate nip. Smiling Harry said, 'See you later, girl.'

'I'm a bit jealous,' Daphne said. 'Who would have thought an owl would be my competition?' Harry gave her a blank look. Shaking her head she said, 'You don't even realize do you?' Sighing she said, 'Alright Potter, we need to talk.'

'About?' Harry asked.

'Friends and allies,' Daphne said. Folding her arms she said, 'No one knows about this marriage contract because Arcturus Black and my grandfather created this right after the war. I think my grandfather thought he would name Draco as his heir, but it was you. Therefore we will be sought after...highly sought after. One thing we have to watch out for are the poor families.'

Harry huffed, 'The Weasleys are good people.'

Daphne sighed, 'Okay, but still watch your back. My father told me money was power. When those families lose their money they lose a great portion of their power. You have a lot of money and power and people notice you. Therefore any connection to you gives them notice.'

'Do you know how they lost their money?' Harry asked.

'Bad business deal with the Malfoys,' Daphne said.

'Figures,' Harry said with a shake of his head. 'Any other poor families I need to watch out for?'

'Davis, Bones has lost a lot of money, MacNair lost quite a bit after the war, Carrow as well, the Ackerman family has been declining for generations, there are a few others, but I will point them out if we ever meet.' Twirling her hair she said, 'The second type of family you have to pay attention to is the one with is the one with daughters such as: Turpin, Bones, Green, McLaughlin, Robertson, Abbott, Bulstrode, and many others.'

'There are a several families that have only boys and single heirs: Goldstein, Entwhistle, McMillan, Longbottom, Davies, Diggory, Price, Young, and a few others I cannot recall at the moment.'

'What...viper...am I supposed to do with that list of names?' Harry asked smiling sweetly.

'Find two friends from the last group and work from there...cupcake,' Daphne smirked.

Harry frowned before looking up with an idea, 'Violet and Emerald.'

'What?' Daphne asked in confusion.

'Code names, Violet, code names,' Harry stated happily.

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Which two will you choose?'

Harry shrugged, 'Not McMillan don't trust him.'

'Hmm...I'm wary of the Puffs myself.' At Harry's questioning look she explained, 'Sure it's natural for the snakes to treat you like dirt, but the Puffs...well they were vicious,' Daphne stated. 'Shocking really considering there are as many purebloods in Hufflepuff as there are in Slytherin. I am also positive a number of Death Eaters came from Hufflepuff.'

Harry tilted his head, 'You have been quite vicious.'

Daphne blushed, 'I'm sorry...' She bit her lip uncharacteristically, 'Slytherin is all about hierarchy and well...I am trying to change, but I cannot do so...so very much...as long as Lucius Malfoy has power, and Draco and Shape by default, us Slytherins can only do so much...and nice is not part of it. I'm only a thirteen year old...'

Harry folded his arms and stared at Daphne intently, 'What is your game, Greengrass? What is your ultimate goal?'

'Success, greatness, and power,' Daphne answered immediately.

'How will you achieve your...ends Slytherin?' Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

Daphne smiled sweetly, 'Cunning, hard work, knowledge and daring.' Staring at Harry intently she said, 'Oh...and my future husband of course.' Narrowing her eyes she said, 'Now, Potter, what is your goal?'

'Happiness,' Harry said softly. 'If you can make me happy I will stand with you.' Harry held out his hand and the two shook on it.

* * *

><p>Harry and Daphne did not see each other for the rest of the summer. Her step-mother and sister had come back home and she did not wish to give them any need for suspicion. As he had nothing better to do he studied a book on curses, hexes, and jinxes he bought from Flourish and Blotts. It was hell being the primary object of mass murderers and psychopaths.<p>

At the beginning of the last week in August, Harry received a letter from Richard Fitzpatrick.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Work on Potter House will begin at the beginning of October. Confidentiality agreements are in the process of being drafted. Everything you want done has been written and copied by my assistant. If all goes according to plan you should be able to furnish your home by Yule. _

_I have taken the liberty of acquiring you a few house elves. One in particular was keen to work for you, a Dobby. Good luck with that one. The other ones are named Linky, Tank, Bo, and Pip. I recommend taking Tank on as your personal house elf. _

_I will have the cost for all the work no later than 15 September._

_Yours truly,_

_R. T. Fitzpatrick_

Harry wrote a reply, but his mind was occupied with Daphne's birthday. He wasn't sure if he should get her something and he had no one to talk to. Thus he decided to err on the side of caution and buy her a gift.

He made his way to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. He saw shampoos, conditioners and a few things that made him blush. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see a short, but beautiful red head. 'Do you need help young man?'

'Err...yes. I need a gift for a...a friend,' Harry explained hesitantly.

'A special friend?' The woman asked.

'Uhh...yeah.'

'Is there a price range?'

Harry hesitated, 'Depends on what you have?'

Looking him up and down she said, 'Come with me.'

Harry followed her to the front of the shop where she pulled out a sample of a fragrance. She sprayed it and said, 'This is a limited edition fragrance. I can give you a complete set with body wash, body butter, and this fragrance. A lovely mixture of coconuts, jasmine, and vanilla. The reason it is limited edition is because it contains veela tears and fairy dust.'

'How much?' Harry asked. He knew this had to be expensive.

'198G, 9S, and 22K,' the woman answered.

Harry sighed and hoped Daphne would appreciate it.

As the last week of August came to a close Harry greeted many of his Hogwarts' peers. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas had been ogling the new international broomstick: the Firebolt. He walked past the Longbottoms nervously as the grandmother scolded Neville for losing his toad once more.

He even ran into Kevin Entwhistle and was introduced to his parents: William and Rebecca Entwhistle. He even invited him to share a compartment on Monday.

'Potter,' someone said as they sat down at his table at Fortescue's.

Harry looked up into the pale face of Michael Corner. 'Corner,' Harry greeted.

'Can I sit?' Corner asked.

'Go right ahead.' Harry went back to his book on curses as he contemplated why Corner wanted to sit at his table. 'How are you Corner?' Harry asked momentarily looking up from his book.

'I'm good, Potter. Ready for school to start,' the dark brown-haired boy answered as he played with his chocolate ice cream. Harry looked back down at his book to continue his reading. The ball was is Corner's court now. The green-eyed boy heard a sigh. 'Potter can I ask you a question?'

Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow. 'Yes?' He drawled.

'Why don't you wear your ring?' Corner almost demanded.

Harry decided to play dumb, 'What ring?'

A beat. 'What do you mean "what ring?" I am talking about your family ring,' Corner stated a tad bit harshly.

'I have just learned about a family ring,' Harry said firmly.

'How could you not know about your family ring?' Corner asked dubiously. 'You are Harry Potter The Boy...'

'...who did not know about magic until 31 July 2001,' Harry answered. 'Now, you seem to take offense to me not wearing my ring. If you knew about the ring why didn't you say anything before now? I know we have hardly spoken, but as you are highly upset why did it take you almost three years to ask this question?'

Corner seemed to squirm as Harry's eyes narrowed, 'We all thought...'

'_You all thought_? The students of Hogwarts seem to have this problem of thinking incorrectly about me,' Harry said softly. Harry leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest, 'You seem to be the spokesperson for whatever group you are representing. Well alright then tell them and they can tell their friends: I was completely muggle raised and I have the knowledge of a muggleborn. If they have a question for me they can bloody well ask, but if it is none of their business I will tell them so. Tell them last year was their final straw. I will not forgive the taunting or the attacks again. Got it?'

Corner nodded his head, 'You are more than you appear to be Potter.'

Harry just inclined his head. The two descended into silence until someone yelled Harry's name. 'Harry! HARRY!' He turned and saw Ron and Hermione coming his way. Before he knew it he was being engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Hermione. Almost immediately she began her usual chatter. Harry heard something about her being pleased to see him and something about Marge.

As Hermione came to a finish Ron thumped him on the back. 'How's it going, mate?'

'I'm fine,' Harry answered softly.

Behind him Corner cleared his throat, 'You blew up your aunt, Potter?' He sounded awfully amused.

'She was being rude,' Harry said flippantly.

Corner snorted. He nodded at Ron and Hermione, 'Granger, Weasley.' Scooping up his last bit of his ice cream he said, 'I will see you around. Potter, feel free to stop by tomorrow.'

Harry nodded, 'Alright, but don't forget my message.' Corner nodded his head once more as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to leave.

'Harry?' Hermione poked him hard in the side. 'What was that about.'

'Nothing.' His annoyance with that poke must have bled through for Hermione shot him a look. Harry gave her one back. He hated when people poked him like that. Petunia used to poke him often when he was younger. As Hermione let go of his person he sat back down in his seat.

As he picked his book off the table Ron said, 'Are you reading mate?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah.'

Hermione reached out and snatched the book from Harry's hands. Harry gritted his teeth, but said nothing. 'This is a book on curses, Harry,' Hermione said slowly.

Harry nodded his head and, in the same slow manner, said, 'I know Hermione. I was reading the book.' He then grabbed the book from her hands and put in back in his knapsack.

'That is advanced magic,' she said. Once again she spoke slowly. Harry knew she was trying to make a point without actually stating it, but he wanted her to spell it out for him. She was hesitant to do so, however, for she said, 'Well...if you need any help...'

Harry nodded, 'Thanks Hermione.'

'We need to go to the Menagerie...' Hermione and Ron looked at Harry expectantly. Harry rolled his eyes as he gathered his things.

As they walked to the pet store Hermione finally noticed his clothing and glasses. 'When did you buy those?'

Harry shrugged, 'Last week.'

'I hope you aren't spending your money needlessly Harry,' Hermione began to lecture. 'You will need that money to last a long while.' Harry had started to correct her, but decided against it. He still felt uncomfortable talking about money in front of Ron...or any Weasley.

Ron huffed, 'His trust fund is hardly small, Hermione.'

Harry could hear Hermione rolling her eyes. 'It is _not _about the size of his trust fund. He still needs to learn how to manage his money...'

Harry finally cleared his throat, 'I would appreciate you not discussing my finances. Thank you.'

'I am trying to help you Harry,' Hermione stated.

Harry nodded his head, 'I know how to ask Hermione.'

Hermione shot Harry a hurt look, but Harry refused to feel guilt. He was finally out of those horrid rags and he could see the world better than he ever had. He would not feel guilty for indulging in things she had access to all her life.

By the time the trio left the Magical Menagerie Harry felt a headache coming on. Hermione bought a small tiger trying to pass himself off as a cat. Naturally said cat had it out for her friend's pet rat. Harry really wanted to scream.

By dinner time Hermione and Ron had ceased arguing and had settled on shooting glares at each other. Harry shared an eye roll with Fred and George. The twins were sitting across from him and Harry rarely had conversations with them. 'Ready for your OWLs?'

The twins sighed at the same time. 'Yeah Harry old pal...'

'We are ready...'

'With a plan in mind.'

'What type of plan do you have?' Harry asked warily.

'A great plan...'

'We will split our OWLs.'

Harry shook his head. The twins were really good at magic, but their stunts were insane and he feared they would drive their mother to a stroke. 'You will each get what? Two or three OWLs?'

'Three each,' they said together.

'What is your plan after school?' Harry asked curiously. They would make good beaters, but he believed only Angelina, Oliver, and maybe Katie wanted to go pro.

'Open a joke shop...'

'But mum wants us to work for the Ministry.'

Harry bit his lip as he came up with a plan of his own. 'I have seen some of your pranks and they are really good. How about we make a deal?' The twins looked interested and Harry lowered his voice, 'I have a lot of money and nothing to do with it. You two look like a good investment, but I can hardly invest in two people with three OWLs a piece. If you each get six OWLs with an EE or higher I will invest in you.'

The more Harry spoke the wider their eyes became. 'Harry mate...' Fred began to protest.

'It's a business deal,' Harry said softly. 'If you hold up your end of the deal we can talk next summer or whenever you are ready?'

The twins nodded, 'We will talk next summer.'

That night Harry was in his bedroom when Ron burst into it. 'Have you seen Scabber's rat tonic?'

Harry shook his head, 'I think you left it downstairs.'

Ron huffed, 'I'll go get. I need to get away from Percy anyway.'

Ron slammed the door as he left leaving Harry to shake his head in exasperation. _Locking charms, _Harry thought. A few minutes later Harry heard Ron stomping up the stairs. Opening his door he asked, 'Did you get it?'

Ron seemed shaky and confused. 'Wha...oh umm...yeah.' He lifted the tonic so Harry could see.

'Is everything alright?' Harry asked. Upon further inspection Harry noted Ron's pale parlor.

'Y-yeah mate, everything's fine.' Ron gave Harry a strained smile, which was more of a grimace. The ginger hurriedly entered his and Percy's room before slamming the door.

Harry shook his head, 'Odd.'

* * *

><p>The next day was hectic. The group had made it just in time to King's Cross and Harry barely made the train as Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside in order to tell him about Sirius Black. Normally, Harry would have been a bit nervous, but he already knew about Black. All he could do was move forward. When he entered the train he realized Ron and Hermione had disappeared. 'Really?' Harry asked out loud. Sighing he decided to go find Entwhistle or Corner.<p>

He found Entwhistle first. 'Can I put my stuff in here?' Harry asked entering the compartment.

'Go ahead,' Entwhistle said. 'Where's Granger and Weasley?'

'I don't know actually. They seem to have disappeared.' Harry loved his friends, but he was already annoyed with their bickering. Entwhistle and Harry discussed inconsequential things until Harry got up to walk around. Along the way Harry spoke with his teammates, the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, and a few other Ravenclaws. He skillfully avoided Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Crabbe and Goyle.

Finally, he found Daphne sitting in a compartment alone. Slipping inside he said, 'Hey.'

'Hello.' Harry whipped out his wand to cast a strong silencing charm. He also successfully casted a repelling charm he had been practicing.

'Pretty good,' Daphne complimented.

Harry sniffed, 'That was excellent...erm do you know any locking charms?' Daphne gave him a rather hard one, which took him a few tries to get right. Harry turned back to Daphne only to see her staring at him with a thoughtful look. 'What?'

She shook her head, 'Nothing. What do you want?' Harry, with an affronted look, handed her the note from Fitzpatrick. 'Excellent.' Folding the letter up she handed it back to Harry. 'How did you slip away from Granger and Weasley?'

Harry shook his head, 'When I jumped on the train they had disappeared so I put my things with Entwhistle.'

Daphne clapped softly, 'Making friends already? Good.'

Harry shook his head, 'Whatever.' Harry sat down. 'Why are you alone?'

Daphne twirled her hair, 'Because I knew you would come find me.'

'Oh,' Harry said softly. 'You know me so well.'

'Prat.'

The green-eyed boy and the violet-eyed girl descended into silence. Daphne retrieved the book she had been reading and continued it. Harry eventually grew bored and decided to kick her foot. She moved it over. Harry kicked it again. 'Stop it.' Harry stopped for a minute before resuming his previous activity. 'I. Said. Stop.' Harry kicked again.

'Missed me,' Harry taunted after ducking a stinging hex. After a few more spells were thrown his way Harry opted to sit next to Daphne. 'I'm so bored.'

'That's nice,' she drawled. 'But you will stop annoying me.'

'Yes dear...ouch.' Harry huffed before pulling up the hood from his jacket and closing his eyes.

When he next woke he immediately knew something was wrong. He opened his eyes slowly to see the compartment dark...and cold. 'Who turned off the heat?' Harry mumbled stupidly. As he became more aware he realized he wasn't happy. He felt quite miserable. Rolling his head over he realized Daphne was asleep on his shoulder. 'Dap...Greengrass wake up. Oh, violet wake up. Something is wrong.' Harry looked at her as she woke up and noted how cute she was.

'What's wrong...and why is it so cold?' Daphne mumbled sleepily.

'Dunno,' Harry yawned. 'You tell me.' Daphne could not answer as both teenagers' moods changed. The pair went from being in between sleep and awareness and partially miserable to being terribly depressed. 'What the hell is going on?' Harry asked. The green-eyed boy jumped up towards the window. He made it half way there when something entered the compartment. Harry would admit that the thing scared him more than Voldemort ever could. As the beast continued toward Harry he dropped to his knees.

'H-Harry? HARRY!" Daphne called out frantically. He heard her shooting spells at the door, but knew she could not open it. That locking charm had been strong.

Harry could not move. He couldn't do anything as despair and hopelessness clouded his mind.

_'Not Harry! Please not Harry!'_

_'Step aside you foolish girl!'_

_'Not Harry!'_

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

The beast in front of him lowered its hood. Soulless black orbs were located where the eyes should have been. The face was sickly and skeletal. It's skin was white decay. Harry was utterly transfixed as its mouth descended upon his.

Harry felt frozen, but the kiss was nothing to the pain. It was a pain Harry had never felt. It was a pain he had never imagined feeling. It was as if his body was at war with itself. Harry felt something ripping from his person. The green-eyed boy wanted to fight the pain, but as the intensity increased blackness invaded his vision and Harry knew no more.

Harry woke to body pain, a headache, and an oppressive weight upon his chest. The weight seemed to be moving and..._shaking. _Harry opened his eyes to see brown curls splayed across his chest. 'D-Daphne?' He moved his arm to shake her a bit and that took considerable effort. 'Daphne,' he croaked, 'I can't breathe.'

Daphne finally looked up to see Harry's eyes open. Before Harry knew it she was peppering his face with kisses. His forehead, his jaw, his cheeks, his lips. As her mouth descended upon his Harry felt is heart stutter. The kiss was soft, sweet, short, and a bit awkward as Harry was in pain and inexperienced. Daphne moved from his lips back up his face.

She removed herself from his chest allowing Harry to finally see her face. Her cheeks were stained with tear tracks and her eyes were red and puffy. She kneeled above his head and Harry moved it to place it in her lap. Daphne ran a hand through his hair before moving to massage his temples. With a wobbling bottom lip she sobbed, 'That dementor kissed you.'

Sighing in relief as she massaged his head Harry asked, 'What is a dementor?'

'They guard Azkaban and they spread unhappiness and breed on despair. If you get close enough you will relive your worst memories. When a person is kissed the soul of that person is removed.' Daphne shuddered as she explained.

'What idiot thought of that and how did you get rid of it?' Harry asked softly.

'I don't know and someone sent out a patronus.' Daphne swiped at her face. 'It's a charm and it is the only thing that gets rid of dementors.'

'How hard is it to learn?' Harry asked.

'It is difficult for NEWT students. It is impossible for us to learn it,' Daphne said softly. 'Oh! she said as she dived into her bag and gave Harry a piece of chocolate.

Harry sighed, 'I thrive on the impossible. We can practice in the Chamber.' Harry bit into the chocolate and felt warmth spread through his body. 'Thank you.'

'I'm glad you are alive,' Daphne said as she ran a hand through his hair. Harry moved to stand. 'Be careful,' she said soothingly.

Harry eased onto the compartment seat as Daphne wrapped herself around his person. Harry was grossly incompetent at giving and accepting comfort, but he would make an attempt...for her at least. 'I'm okay. In a right bit of pain, but I'm okay. In fact, I actually feel great.'

Daphne snuggled into his side, 'I would miss you if you died. I'm beginning to like you.'

A warm feeling spread through Harry's chest. He hesitated before lifting her chin and giving her a chaste kiss. 'I would miss you too.' Daphne's chin wobbled as she began to cry softly. Harry wrapped his arm around her and instinctively began to rock back and forth.

A few more kisses were exchanged before Daphne said, 'I think you should go back out there.' Drying her face she said, 'The other two are no doubt be looking for you.' Harry began to protest, but she assured him she would be fine. Reluctantly, Harry removed the spells that he had put in place. Frowning he said, 'Something is wrong with my wand.'

'What do you mean?' Daphne asked as she dried the tear stains on her betrothed's clothing.

'It feels different. It feels like...like we don't belong anymore,' Harry said softly.

'The wand chooses the wizard,' Daphne said quoting Ollivander. 'That kiss changed something about you.'

Harry nodded, 'What do I do?'

'Speak with McGonagall,' Daphne suggested. 'Now go.'

* * *

><p>Harry changed into his robes while ignoring the questioning looks from Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein. He then moved to find his two best friends. He found them in a compartment with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and some brown-haired man wearing shabby robes. To Harry he looked older than his age.<p>

'Where have you been?' Hermione demanded as he entered the compartment.

Harry flinched as her voice reverberated around the compartment. 'I went to stay with some other people. You and Ron left me as you may remember.'

Hermione sputtered before saying, 'W-well you should have come to find us.'

Harry shrugged while ignoring the pain in his body. 'Others invited me to stay with them and I went. No harm done.'

'There was a dementor...'

'I am well aware,' Harry said tiredly. Hermione opened her mouth to continue her reprimand. 'Hermione, please, give it a rest.' Harry plopped down in an open space and been to run his temples. He looked around and took in the others. The shabby man was frowning at Hermione as if he took offence on Harry's behalf. Ron was staring at Harry in confusion. Hermione had her lips pursed and her arms folded over her chest, but Harry hardly gave her any notice. It was Neville and Ginny that caught his attention. Ginny was pale with red, puffy eyes. Neville was pale as well, but his hands were shaking so badly that even as he balled them up Harry could tell he was still terrified.

Walking alone Harry had time to contemplate what happened to him. He figured that if that...dementor sucked out souls then Harry must have had two...if that was possible. He also concluded that the woman begging had been his mother. Hearing his mother beg for his life and accept her death was definitely his worst memory, suppressed or otherwise. Looking at Ginny he automatically knew what her worst memory was. Neville, however, he did not know.

Harry reached over and gave Ginny's shoulder a pat. When she looked up with red, blotchy eyes Harry's face softened in sympathy. In what he hoped was a reassuring tone he said, 'If you ever need to talk...'

Ginny gave him a shaky smile and the two shared a look of understanding. An understanding that no one else in the world could truly understand.

'You alright?' Harry asked both Neville and Ginny missing the look of outrage on Hermione's face. Neville set his jaw and Ginny nodded resolutely. Harry nodded his head once more, 'Gryffindors charge forward.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Are you alright, mate?' Ron asked during the Welcoming Feast.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah. I'm alright.'

'Are you sure, Harry?' Came Hermione's concerned voice.

'I'm fine Hermione,' Harry reassured.

'Maybe you should see Madam Pomfery,' she suggested.

Harry shook his head, 'I'm fine.' He knew she was concerned therefore he tried with all his might not to snap.

'You always say that Harry. I will speak with Professor McGonagall after the feast,' the bushy-haired girl said firmly.

Harry sighed wearily, 'I. Am. Fine.'

'Either you will or I will,' Hermione told him with her best glare.

Harry rubbed his face. His head as well as the rest of his body hurt, he was tired, and he was in no mood for dictatorship, ultimatums, or hospital beds. 'No,' he replied harsher than he intended to. Heaving another sigh he ate a piece of treacle tart and it instantly made him feel better.

Ron frowned at Harry, 'She was just trying to help you Harry. There is no need to be mean.'

Harry bit his tongue to keep himself from calling his best mate out on the hypocrisy of that statement. 'I told her yesterday if I needed help I know how to ask. I have a headache and making demands of me is not helping.'

'What is your problem?' Ron asked hotly.

Harry sighed rubbing his temples, 'The dementors.'

'We all felt the demontors Harry,' Hermione notified him. 'No one else is being rude.'

Harry placed his utensils down softly. 'As you are only questioning me you can hardly know what the others are feeling or being. For some of us that was a horrible experience.'

'I felt the same dementors and I am not being rude. We suffered similar primary school days and I am not behaving like you. What is your problem really?' Hermione asked with her arms folded over his chest.

Harry did not answer her as considered her statement. Sure, they both were friendless in primary school, but she had parents and her teachers to help and encourage her. There situations could not be compared all that much.

That evening as Harry was about to change his clothing when Professor McGonagall came to see him. 'Mr. Potter a word of you please.' McGonagall called in her Scottish brogue. Harry turned to see her standing in the dorm doorway wearing her favorite color: emerald-green.

'In trouble already Potter?' Seamus Finnegan called from beside his bed. 'Going for the record are you?'

Harry shrugged and have the Irishman a grimace, which was laughed at. His Head of House led him down the stairs and out of the Common Room. They were in the corridor when Harry asked, 'Where are we going Professor? I am tired.'

'To the infirmary. Miss Granger tells me you aren't feeling well, Potter,' McGonagall said briskly. Harry stopped moving and bristled. After a few moments she noticed he had stopped following.

'I'm tired, Professor and I really want to go to sleep,' Harry said.

'Miss Granger said...'

'I know how I feel,' Harry protested with irritation. 'I have a headache and I would like to go to sleep...please.' McGonagall seemed to hesitate so Harry filled the silence, 'Maybe you should take Hermione to see Madam Pomfrey. I don't think she hears too well.'

'Very well, Mr. Potter, go back to your dormitory. If you die in your sleep you will only have yourself to blame,' McGonagall said as she began to walk away.

He snorted at her statement and he turned to leave. Then he stopped. 'Professor...I need to talk to you about something,' Harry said remembering his wand.

'Yes?'

'There is something wrong with my wand,' Harry said softly as he closed the gap between them.

'What do you mean there is something wrong with it?' McGonagall asked through narrowed eyes.

'I don't know...I...it doesn't give me warmth anymore. It feels like the connection is fading,' Harry explained feeling ridiculous.

'Cease using your wand, Potter. This is a major problem. We will have to get you to Ollivander's as soon as possible,' McGonagall said.

Harry tilted his head, 'Ron had a broken wand for the entire year...'

'Mr. Weasley's parents refused to pay for a new wand,' McGonagall said with the barest of twitches.

_Nice save,_ Harry thought. 'Oh, well when can we go?'

McGonagall thought, 'Come see me early in the morning tomorrow. Do not fool around tomorrow morning.'

Harry nodded, 'Good night, Professor.'

Harry walked back into the common room with a huff of frustration. 'Harry?' He stiffened at Hermione's voice.

'Yes?' He drawled managing to keep his annoyance in check.

'Well?' Hermione demanded. After a moment she huffed, 'Did you go to see Madam Pomfrey? Are you alright?'

'If I say yes,' Harry began slowly, 'will you hear it?'

Hermione shook her head in confusion, 'I can hear very well.'

Harry shook his head in the negative, 'I don't think so. I told you no. I told you not to go to McGonagall. Apparently you did not hear that.'

'I did what was best,' Hermione sniffed. 'You hardly know how to take care of yourself. As you refused to do it_ I_ did.'

Harry closed his eyes and begged for patience and fortitude, but his headache did not relent. Calmly he said, 'I appreciate your concern, but when I say I do not need to go the hospital wing please listen to me.'

Hermione chewed her bottom lip in contemplation. 'Fine, but you will go if you need to.' She gave him a quick hug before heading for her dormitory.

When Harry entered the room Ron and Dean were arguing over football and quidditch. Flinching, he took out his wand and began casting silencing spells against his better judgement. Thankfully nothing happened. He put on his sleeping clothes, said goodnight to his dorm mates, and slipped into the Land of Morpheus.

The next morning Harry woke thanking Merlin his headache had ceased. He smiled as he thought of his first kiss. The kiss from Daphne anyway. There was no way that he would ever consider that creature...

He thought of Daphne and smiled. Harry fingered his lips in remembrance of how soft Daphne's lips were. He sighed and reached for his wand. The remembered he wasn't supposed to use.

Harry rose to wash and dress. He turned on the shower to wash. He was still thinking of Daphne as his hands lowered on his person. He closed his eyes and thought,_ why not._

Thirty minutes later Harry was on his way to his Head of House's office. When she bid him entrance Harry looked around the green office. If not for the banner on her desk one could have questioned who the real Head of Slytherin was. 'Good morning, Potter.'

'Good morning, Professor,' Harry greeted.

'Well Potter I have looked over your schedule and we do not have corresponding off periods. I am willing to give up my lunch period today?' She finished giving Harry a questioning look.

'Err...yeah we can go. I really don't like to be without a wand,' Harry said. McGonagall gave him a searching look. 'You know how I always find trouble, Professor.'

'Very well Mr. Potter, meet me here before lunch,'McGonagall stated.

Harry hesitated before asking, 'May I have my schedule since I am here?' McGonagall handed him his schedule. 'Thanks, Professor.'

'Be on time, Potter.'

'Yes, ma'am.' As Harry already had his things he went straight to the Great Hall. For some reason he was extremely hungry. His teammates were already there. Sitting next to them he bid them good morning before piling his plate with a large amount of food.

'Potter,' Oliver Wood said hesitantly, 'are you well?'

As his mouth was full of egg he could only nod. The Gryffindor Quidditch team and some of others sitting at the table watched the fascinating sight of Harry Potter eating a full, hearty meal. It was something that had never been seen before.

'Maybe he will gain some weight now,' Katie Bell whispered to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, whom nodded in return.

'Oh Merlin...' Fred said.

'He is Ron's best friend...' George said catching on.

'They might start eating all the food,' they finished together as they started piling their on plates.

When Harry finished eating he looked at the time. Looking st his schedule he realized he did not have time to go to the Chamber as he still had to find the Runes classroom. That would have to wait for later. Turning back to his neighbors he said, 'So...are you ready for quidditch?' The twins snorted while the chaser trio giggled in amusement. 'What?' He finally turned to Oliver, whose face was set in a stony glare.

'You weren't listening at all were you?' Oliver asked with a bit of a pout.

'Err...of course,' Harry said.

'What did I say?' Oliver challenged.

Harry racked his brain for something Oliver Wood would say, 'Err...you said...you said this was your last year to win the quidditch cup as captain. You said we were the best team, but...err...problems have a-always prevented us from winning...' Everyone except for Oliver roared with laughter.

'That was a good try, Harry,' Fred called out.

'It did sound like something Oliver would say, though,' George stated still chuckling.

The team continued to laugh as Oliver pouted and Harry gave him a sheepish look, 'Sorry.'

Fifteen minutes later Ron and Hermione still had not entered the Great Hall. Harry saw Kevin Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein leaving the Great Hall. Saying a hasty good-bye to his teammates, Harry jogged towards the two Ravenclaw boys. 'Are you two going to Runes?'

'I am,' Entwhistle answered.

'I'm not,' Goldstein said. 'I have it on Wednesday. I have Arithmancy now.'

Harry nodded. It made sense that the classes were spilt. He assumed all or most of the Ravenclaws were taking Runes, Arithmancy, and possibly Care of Magical Creatures. Half of Slytherin was probably taking those as well. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would be mixed in between all five electives. The four houses couldn't possibly fit into one classroom.

Goldstein left as they reached the second floor. 'Err...Potter,' Entwhistle began when the two were sufficiently alone. 'Michael gave us your message.' Taking a deep breath he said, 'I...I apologize for assuming you knew everything. We have all heard stories of the Great Harry Potter growing up and...I guess we all were swept up in the fantasy. May I ask you about your mail?

Harry nodded, 'I will be going through everything soon. There was a ward which redirected everything...and thank you for your apology.'

'You're welcome and I will have my parents send any invitations to me so I can give it to you personally,' Entwhistle said.

'What invitations?' Harry asked curiously.

'Oh...you know...parties, balls, the like...' Entwhistle said airily.

Harry's eyes widened, 'Will I have to dance at the balls and parties?'

Entwhistle looked at him sharply and smirked, 'Yup.' Harry's felt his face heat up as Entwhistle laughed. Daphne was raised in this world. Surely she knew how to dance. 'Oh and don't forget dress robes...in case you didn't know,' Entwhistle said.

Harry nodded his head, 'Thanks Entwhistle.'

'Call me Kevin.'

'Then you can call me Harry.'

The pair walked in silence before Entwhistle asked, 'Can you tell me a bit about the muggle world? I'm taking muggle studies...'

The two raven-haired boys had a nice conversation about muggle electronics. Harry idly wondered if he could find some way to make those things work in the magical world...

After searching for a few minutes the pair found the Runes classroom. They had about ten minutes before the bell rang. They stood outside and continued to talk. Eventually they started to hear the footsteps of their peers. The first one to step out was Hermione. She did a double take when she saw him. 'Harry?'

Harry sighed and decided to put his annoyance with her behind him, ''Lo Hermione.'

'What are you doing here? And why didn't you wait for us this morning? Ron and I were looking all over for you.'

Harry waved his hand around, 'I needed to speak with McGonagall.'

'What about?'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kevin raise an eyebrow, 'Hey Hermione do you remember Kevin Entwhistle?'

Hermione blinked at the boy, 'Entwhistle.'

Kevin nodded his head and coolly said, 'Granger.'

There was an awkward pause as more people began to arrive. 'Kevin,' the light brown-haired blue-eyed Lisa Turpin greeted.

'Hey Lisa...you know Harry and Granger right?'

Lisa looked over with a smile, 'Granger.' Turning to Harry she said, 'I'm sorry about...you know...well...everything.'

Harry nodded, 'Thank you.'

Hermione looked between the two in confusion. Her confusion only grew as more and more students came to apologize to Harry. She poked him in the side, 'Why are they apologizing?'

Harry twitched, 'Accusations and assumptions.'

'Oh well...that's good of them,' Hermione said. 'Why didn't you tell me you were taking Runes?'

'I forgot,' Harry said softly. With everything that had gone on yesterday he had genuinely forgotten. He still had to tell them about Sirius Black.

'Oh...well you should have at least told Ron where you were going,' Hermione lectured. 'You shouldn't be on your own like that.'

Harry saw Entwhistle raise an eyebrow as Harry furrowed his own in confusion. In a slow voice he asked, 'Why shouldn't I be on my own?'

Hermione flushed but said, 'You know how trouble always follows you...'

_Same thing I said to McGonagall._ Giving her a reassuring smile he said, 'I think I can handle it.'

Hermione looked relieved, 'If you say so Harry.'

Finally the Professor arrived, 'Come.' She had red hair almost looked like copper. Freckles littered her face, which framed her dark brown eyes. Hermione latched onto Harry's arm and pulled. Harry was going to go with her, but his bag split.

'Oh...do you need help?' Several people offered assistance, but Harry waved them off. 'I'll be right in,' He said to Hermione.

When everyone was in the room Harry felt lips touch his cheek and the smell of coconuts infiltrated his nostrils. 'Sorry about that, but I wanted to sit with you.'

'As long as you buy me a new bag and some more ink...'

'Of course, Emerald,' Daphne said before repairing the bag. As they entered the room Daphne said, 'Move Potter.' Harry slowed down to be annoying. She shoved him a little. As they looked around they saw one table open in the middle with Kevin standing at the side. Hermione looked back with an apologetic look. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones had taken the seats next to her.

Harry shrugged as if to say what can you do. Harry took the seat between Kevin and Daphne.

'Nice of you two to join us,' the Professor said.

'Sorry Professor. My bag split,' Harry explained apologetically.

'I was running late this morning, ma'am,' Daphne said coolly.

'Don't let it happen again,' She said. Clearing her throat she said, 'Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am Professor Bathsheeda Babbling and welcome to Ancient Runes. Runes was originally used for Divination purposes only, however in the last three hundred years, they have been used in warding, enchanting, and the creating of magical objects.' Looking around she asked, 'Can anyone tell me what the Rune variations are?'

As customary Hermione's hand rose first, 'Futhark, Futhorc, and the Younger Futhark. The latter two are derived from Futhark, which originated in ancient Scandinavia.'

'Two points to Gryffindor Miss...'

'Granger, Hermione Granger.'

'Does anyone know what Futhark stands for?' Harry, for the first time since his first day in primary school, he raised his hand, 'Yes, Mr. Potter?'

Harry sighed, but said, 'Futhark represents the first five letters in the Elder Runic alphabet.'

'Two points to Gryffindor.'

'Each Rune has its own unique style, meaning, and symbols. F in the Elder Futhark is Fehu. The god of Fehu is Frey. Does anyone know what Frey was the God of?'

Seeing no one with a raised hand Harry put his in the site once more, 'Frey is the God of fertility.' He used to steal a lot of Dudley's books as a kid. He knew Norse mythology and had been enamored with the god Tyr. Still was in fact.

'Five points to Gryffindor. Fertility in and of itself is a sign of wealth. Fehu symbolizes wealth, or cattle which was the main source of wealth when this alphabet was created...'

Harry listened to his new professor. This woman obviously loved Runes. It was also obvious that she loved to spread her knowledge. Harry found that he would truly enjoy this subject.

Half way through the lesson Harry wrote Daphne a small note. He wanted her to meet him in the bathroom...Myrtle's bathroom right before curfew. The class ended surprisingly fast. Harry had been enjoying himself that much.

'I want a 76.5 cm essay on the differences between the Elder Futhark and the Futhorc. I hate grading papers therefore when I say 76.5 centimeters I mean 76.5 centimeters. Nothing more nothing less. Class dismissed.'

Hermione walked to the table and began to talk. Entwhistle cleared his throat. 'Harry,' he called louder than necessary, 'I will see you later.'

Harry nodded, 'See ya, Kevin.'

Nodding he said, 'Granger, Greengrass.'

'Entwhistle,' Hermione said. Daphne just nodded her head.

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand under the table before sweeping away without a word.

Hermione sniffed, 'I'm sorry you had to sit next to her.'

Harry shrugged indifferently, 'Wasn't too bad.' _Not bad at all._

Hermione walked out of the room with Harry. The green-eyed boy turned around to ask her a question, but when he turned around she wasn't there. 'Where did she go?' He looked around in confusion for a moment before he headed towards History. This was his second to worst class. Nothing could out beat Snape and his acerbic way of teaching. But Binns was as dull as he was dead and Harry could not comprehend how Hermione could stand to stay awake for the ma...ghost.

He was the first Gryffindor to arrive for history, which was shared with the Hufflepuffs. Part of him still resented the Puffs therefore he avoided looking them in the eye.

'Harry? Where have been mate? I've been looking all over for you.' Ron sat in the chair next to him with an expectant look.

'I had Runes this morning,' Harry explained.

'What?! Why? I thought we were taking Divinations and Creatures together,' Ron said loudly in Harry's ear causing the other boy to wince.

'I decided to take Runes and Arithmancy, but I'm still taking Creatures,' Harry explained softly.

Ron looked irritated. 'You are taking more classes than before,' he grumbled. Ron was still complaining as Harry turned to look for Hermione, but she was no where to be seen.

'I wonder where Hermione is?'

Ron stopped his mumbling, 'I dunno she was behind me, but when I turned to talk to her she had disappeared.'

Harry frowned, 'What do you mean she was behind you?'

'If you had been with us for breakfast you would have known Hermione and I had Divination this morning,' Ron said smartly.

'Hermione was in Divination with you?' Harry asked trying to keep his face impassive

'Yes,' Ron said.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked for clarification

'Yes,' Ron said with a bit of exasperation. 'She wouldn't stop snorting and hissing in my ear about how ridiculous the class was.'

Harry knew Hermione was in the class with him. Or at least someone who looked like Hermione. Could someone be polyjuicing Hermione? To get closer to him? But why polyjuice Hermione? They would need to be extremely convincing. Raising their hand constantly and answering question after question. It would have been easier to polyjuice Ron. Harry shook his head. Polyjuicing Hermione in broad daylight would be incredibly stupid. Plus, the idea of Malfoy, or any of his ilk, drinking any essence of a muggleborn was ludicrous.

Finally, Hermione made an appearance. 'Where did you go?' Ron asked in confusion.

'I had to go to the loo,' Hermione explained in a flustered manner.

'Oh,' Ron said with a blush. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Binns eventually began his usual boring lesson. Harry groaned audibly before grabbing his book to begin reading about the Reductor Curse. He idly wondered if he would be able to practice this in the Chamber. He hoped so. Maybe Dobby or some other house elf could find him a dummy to practice on.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked softly as he peered over Harry's arm.

'Reading,' Harry answered.

'What for?' Ron asked with extreme incredulity.

'There is nothing to do in this class and I am not tired. Don't you think I should do something with myself? Instead of staring at the walls?' Harry asked.

Ron scoffed, 'You are turning into Hermione mate.'

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it with a shake of his head. 'Go to sleep Ron.'

When the bell rung Harry hastily gathered his things. 'I will see you two later...and I won't be at lunch,' He told Ron and Hermione before rushing off. He walked briskly to McGonagall's office.

'Enter,' McGonagall called after Harry knocked twice. 'Right on time, Potter.' She ignited her fireplace before throwing some floo in. 'You have used this whilst staying with the Weasleys correct?' Harry nodded, 'You go first.'

'The Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley.' Harry swirled away almost immediately. The thirteen year old felt victorious as he stepped from the floo. While he hopped a bit he did not stumble, and most importantly he did not fall. Harry was almost envious of the way McGonagall gracefully stepped from the floo. He consoled himself with the fact that she was an old woman who had a lot of practice.

'Come Potter.' As they walked down the alleyway she said, 'I was pleased that you wrote to me asking for a change of classes. What made you change your mind?'

'One of many conversations at Fortescue's,' Harry said.

'Well I am glad Mr. Fortescue could be of assistance,' McGonagall said briskly.

As they entered Ollivander's Harry, once again, felt that ancient magic. Harry turned to his Head of House, 'Do you feel that?'

'Do I feel what Mr. Potter?' She asked.

'That magic when we entered?'

McGonagall gave him a startled look, 'Yes I did, but it I am deeply in tune with my magic...did you feel the magic the first time you were here?'

'Yes,' Harry said.

'Not many people can feel that, Mr. Potter,' a voice said startling them both. McGonagall glared as her hand clutched get chest. 'The Ollivander's have been using the shop for generations. What you are feeling is the magic of the building itself. The magic that has built up and collected in this establishment for centuries. Tell me, do you feel it at Hogwarts?'

'No, sir.'

'Not yet...what can I do for you today?' Ollivander asked.

'My wand...err...it doesn't feel right,' Harry explained feeling a bit stupid. 'Err...it feels cold and distant.'

'May I have it, please?' Harry removed the bag for his bag, which was falling apart.

'I believe you need a new bag Mr. Potter,' McGonagall observed.

Harry nodded as he handed Ollivander the wand, 'Yeah it spilt right before Runes.'

'If we have enough time you may replace it instead of owl ordering one,' McGonagall suggested.

'Mr. Potter,' Ollivander called, 'Do you remember what up told you?'

'Err...the wand chooses the wizard?' Harry asked.

'Precisely,' Ollivander said. 'I believe your wand no longer wants you.'

'Well, Harry said after a double take. To think he actually liked that wand.

'Do not be offended, Mr. Potter, this has happened before. Not often, mind you, but it has happened. Wait just one moment.'

Harry sighed, 'I hope this isn't as long as last time.'

'How long?' McGongall asked.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, 'I lost count somewhere around eighty.'

'You do not have potions today, correct?' Harry shook his head in response. 'Good I do not wish for Gryffindor to finish the day in the negatives.'

Harry was about to ask why she put up with Snape, but Ollivander had returned. 'Red Oak and phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches, sturdy.' It was snatched back before Harry could do anything with it. 'Aspen and unicorn hair, eleven and three-quarter inches, rather bendy.'

'Cypress and unicorn hair, thirteen inches, supple.'

'Birch and dragon heartstring, ten inches, hard.'

'Maple and phoenix feather, eleven inches, whippy.'

'Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches, rigid.'

'Pear and unicorn hair, nine inches, bendy.'

'Cedar and unicorn hair, twelve and a half inches, supple.'

'Ebony and dragon heartstring, 11 inches, sturdy.'

This pattern continued for a while causing McGonagall to groan. 'Really Mr. Potter.' Harry wanted to pout.

'Elm and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, unyielding.'

When Harry touched the wand he once again felt that warmth and connection. Red and green sparks flew out of the wand causing Ollivander to clap enthusiastically. 'Very good, Mr. Potter.' Harry's green eyes met the intense, gray eyes of Ollivander hoping he would not find out this was the brother wand of some other dark lord. 'I still expect great things from you Mr. Potter.'

Sagging noticeably with relief Harry said, 'Thank you, sir, and I will try to exceed your expectations.'

Harry dipped into his pocket, but Ollivander said, 'I believe you have already paid for a wand.'

'My old holster will fit right?' Harry asked.

'Yes.'

'Thanks again,' Harry said as he and McGonagall turned to leave.

'Most you always be so difficult, Potter?' McGonagall asked a bit amused.

'Where is the fun in being easy?'

* * *

><p>'Where have you been?' Hermione demanded as Harry skidded into the charms corridor.<p>

Harry shook his head, 'I will tell you later.' Then he waved to the Ravenclaws, all of whom waved back.

'When did you become friendly with them?' Ron asked a bit loudly.

'This morning,' Harry said airily.

'Harry?' Hermione called slowly.

'Yes?' He asked slowly.

'That's not your bag,' she stated.

Harry nodded, 'This is my bag.'

'Where did you get it from?' She inquired with narrowed eyes.

'I will tell you later,' Harry answered wearily.

'But...'

Thankfully Flitwick made an appearance to distract Hermione. Today Flitwick was going over the three lighting charms. When the diminutive professor called for them to practice lumos maxima Harry grabbed his new wand in anticipation. 'Lumos Maxima,' he muttered. This was the first time he had cast the spell since the incident therefore he did not expect his wand to light up like the sun. 'Nox.'

'Mr. Potter!' Flitwick squeaked.

'Really Potter,' someone called.

'We don't all want to be blind like you, mate,' came the voice of Seamus.

Harry sent him a scowl as Hermione said, 'Honestly Harry.'

'I didn't do it on purpose,' he grumbled.

'Remember your control Mr. Potter,' Flitwick squeaked sternly, which was ineffective considering how it sounded.

Nevertheless, Harry nodded absent-mindedly wondering why he could not perform the spell properly when he could do so at the Leaky Cauldron. He calmed himself and concentrated, 'Lumos Maxima.' The light was still too bright, but he managed to temper the amount of magic in the spell.

'How are you doing that?' Hermione demanded standing next to him.

'I practiced over the summer,' Harry said not paying attention. His eyes widened as he realized his error.

'How? You can't practice magic at home. It's against the law,' Hermione said.

Harry shook his head, 'I found a loophole.'

Hermione was scandalized and began to hiss a lecture, but Harry was skilled in the art of tuning people out. Petunia was a great practice dummy after all.

'Lumos Maxima.'

'Lumos Maxima.'

'Lumos Maxima.'

Each time he did it the better his control over the spell became. 'Excellent Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley your turn.' Hermione performed the spell quickly and efficiently earning another five points. Ron, however, had a problem, which did not improve his already bad mood. 'Continue practicing Mr. Weasley.' As Flitwick walked away Ron began to grumble.

'Here let me help you, Ron,' Hermione said as she lifted her wand to demonstrate for the ginger sitting next to her. She pronounced the incantation a few times and showed him the correct wand movements.

Harry groaned in despair thinking Hermione would never learn. He knew she meant well, but she had this way of speaking when she explained and demonstrated. He always felt...well stupid after she explained something to him.

Ron glared, 'I don't need help.'

'There is no need to be rude, Ronald,' Hermione stated smartly.

'If I need help I know how to ask,' Ron said quoting Harry.

'Clearly you do need help as you cannot perform the spell.' And they were off.

Blessedly, class ended soon after. Harry took his time gathering his things while Ron and Hermione hardly paid attention to him as they were still bickering. He sighed as they left the classroom snipping at each other. Nodding to the amused Ravenclaws he left the classroom for the greenhouses with the Slytherins.

* * *

><p>Harry was annoyed as he entered the library. Ron and Hermione continued to bicker for the entirety of Herbology and they were still at each other's throats when he left them eating in the Great Hall.<p>

After placing his things at a vacant table, he then went in search of an advanced charms book for the theoretical explanation of the Patronus Charm. As he knew the library very well due to the events of first year, he found the charms section easily.

Harry found three helpful explanations on the Patronus Charm. They all basically said the same thing: it was a difficult charm that needed a powerful, happy memory. It was just his luck he had so few.

He sighed as he took out his homework. As he had other things to do he wanted to get it done now. Once again he found he enjoyed Runes. So engrossed in the topic and his homework that he did not realize that he was close to going over the required 76.5 centimeters. Miracles did, indeed, happen everyday. He completed his Herbology and history work next. As he had performed the spell adequately in class, he had no Charms assignment to complete.

When he finished he looked at the time contemplating his next move. He wanted to go to the Chamber, but he wanted to avoid Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione, becoming too curious about his location. He was just about to get up when Kevin and Corner entered the library. Corner saw him first for he pointed Harry out to Kevin.

'Potter.'

'Harry.'

'Corner, Kevin,' he said with a head nod as the two sat at his table.

'What are you doing in here?' Kevin asked teasingly.

'I wanted to look up the Patronus Charm,' Harry said.

'Ahh,' Kevin said. 'You did look a little pale yesterday. You alright?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah.'

Corner sighed next to them, 'I hate history.'

Harry nodded sympathetically, 'I know how you feel. I hate history too.'

Kevin groaned, 'Not you too.'

Harry sighed in contemplation, 'I guess it's more that I dislike Binns...'

'Have you read any history books?' Kevin asked enthusiastically.

Harry shook his head then said, 'Please don't tell me to read _ Hogwarts: A History_!'

Kevin pouted, 'Fine, but let me show you some books.' The blue-eyed boy hopped up from his seat and directed Harry towards the history section with way too much enthusiasm. Taking a dusty, dark blue book from the shelf he said, 'This is a book a book on the history of the Ministry of Magic. It details how it was founded, departments and their purposes, everything you want to know about the Ministry of Magic is in this book.'

Grabbing another book, which was black in color, he said, 'This is a book on all magical wars: wizard v. wizard wars, creature against creature, and creature against wizard. The witch hunts are also in there. Fascinating stuff. This one here is about the history of magical Britain. You should read this and get it now since this book is always taken out the library. It is amazing that it is here,' Kevin said a bit breathless.

Harry nodded his head before asking lightly, 'Any books for potions you can recommend?'

Kevin's face lit up happily. Harry grabbed the book on magical Britain's history as Kevin dragged him away. 'This,' the other boy pointed to a worn, brown book, 'is a book for beginners. It describes everything you need to know about potions. The various ways to cut, stirring, a dash of this...the technical part of potions. Grab it while you can. Once my house has it, it won't be seen again.'

'Why?'

'Because the first claw that takes it out will give it to the next claw by returning with that person there so...'

'The friend takes the book out almost immediately,' Harry said softly. 'Smart. It never leaves the House.'

Kevin nodded, 'Doesn't make much difference in Snape's class, but they say it makes a difference on the OWLs and NEWTs.'

Harry grabbed that book as Kevin led him over to a shelf close to the Herbology section. This book looked relatively new. It was cream in color with what looked like aconite on the front of it. 'Filled with all types of ingredients, their properties, and anything else you need to know. You can always buy a volume of this at Flourish and Blotts...I think.'

'How many books can I take out at once?' Harry only having removed _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from the library.

'Five,' Kevin sulked a bit.

Harry was amused. 'You know this because?'

Despite the blush blooming in his face Kevin raised his chin. 'I tried to remove seven, but that _harridan_ wouldn't let me.' Harry honestly tried to look sympathetic, but he eventually have in to the snort he had been fighting and chuckled silently. Kevin sniffed, 'There is nothing funny about this.'

'No,' Harry shook his head gravely before grinning once more.

The pair walked back to the table where Michael was sitting grimacing at the paper in front of him. 'Hate this...I really, really, really, hate this.'

Kevin snorted, 'If you help me with Transfiguration I can help you with History.'

'Deal,' Corner jumped on the chance with enthusiasm. Harry watched in fascination as Kevin explained the Goblin Rebellion of the 1930s to Corner patiently and effectively.

'Listening Harry?' Kevin asked looking down.

Harry nodded before realizing the boy could not see him. 'Yeah.' Then he furrowed his brow, 'Do you know about the Great Depression Kevin?'

'No, what's that?'

'It was a worldwide economic crash from...I think it was late 1929 to some time in the early 1940s.'

Entwhistle blinked then nodded, 'That's during this time. Vault holders began removing funds from the bank, the goblins began to protest, and a fight broke out in Gringotts. A lot of the old Pureblood families lost a lot of money already and blamed the goblins.'

Harry tilted his head, 'How many witches and wizards invest in the muggle world?'

'A good few,' Kevin said. Lowering his voice he said, 'That's how the Davis family lost their money.'

The three boys continued to talk about various subjects until Harry announced he had to leave.

'See you later, Harry.'

'Bye Harry.'

Harry bid goodbye to them both before checking his books out. He left the library and made his way to the first floor girls' lavatory. Half way there he threw in his cloak in an empty corridor. It was quiet, but he could hear chatter in the distance. He ran into no one. Myrtle, thankfully, wasn't there. _~Open.~_

He flinched as the sink began to twist and grind causing Harry to flinch. When it opened Harry stared down the tunnel. Suddenly something hit him. There was no stairs. For the life of him he could not see Tom Riddle or Salazar Slytherin sliding down a tunnel and landing on their arses. _~Stairs.~_

He grinned victorious as the slide began to twist into stairs. He jumped when Daphne entered the bathroom. She gave him a shy smile, 'Hello.'

Harry have her a weird look before saying, 'Hello.' Not knowing how to react he poked her shoulder, 'You alright?'

'Yes,' she answered softly. 'Are you alright? I mean from yesterday and ask?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I went right to sleep last night.'

'You didn't see Madam Pomfrey?' Harry could hear the frown.

'Nope. Didn't want to,' Harry stated lightly. 'Come on let's go.' Harry took Daphne's hand after a bit of hesitation. Half way down Harry turned around and closed the sink. 'Lumos Maxima.'

'Do you know the banishing charm?' Daphne asked stiffly.

'No,' Harry said wondering at her tone. 'Err...Tank?' He would have called Dobby, but the excitable house elf's voice would have echoed dreadfully. With a crack a house elf wearing a purple and black toga with what looked like his family crest appeared.

Bowing the elf said, 'Master Potter.'

'Can you err...remove these rocks?' Harry asked hesitantly. 'Please?'

The elf bowed once more before raising his thin arms and banishing the pile of rocks in front if the two teens. 'Is there being anything else Master needs?'

Harry nodded, 'I need you and the some of the other elves to...err render is it? Yeah render a dead basilisk.'

The elf looked at him with wide eyes before nodding, 'Yes Master, Tank comes back when Master calls.' The elf popped away as Harry led Daphne further into the Chamber.

'You were very nice to that elf,' Daphne said softly. 'Most people would frown at that.'

Harry looked at Daphne in confusion, 'Is there something wrong?'

With pursed lips she said, 'No...I'm fine.'

Harry didn't think she was fine, but as he had been badgered by Hermione too many times when he wanted to be left alone he decided to drop it. _~Open.~ _ Seeing the enormous piece of shedded snake skin Harry swished and flicked, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Harry and Daphne walked further into the Chamber as Harry opened the last barrier.

Turning the corner Harry heard Daphne gasp, 'Merlin.' Looking at Harry with wide eyes she asked, 'How did you kill it?'

'The sword of Gryffindor,' Harry answered softly.

'Why did you have to kill it?'

Harry sighed as he told her the tale of his second year.

'I would never speak to that girl again,' Daphne declared.

Harry just shrugged in response. It was all water under the bridge now. 'Tank,' He called. The house elf popped in with two other elves.

'Master this bes Bo and Pip,' Tank stated pointing to his left and right respectively.

'Err...nice to meet you.' Pointing to the beast Harry said, 'I need you to take care of that and then take it to Mr. Fitzpatrick, please.'

The elves nodded before Tank snapped his fingers and a load of various tools and supplies. Harry turned to Daphne, 'You wanna look around?' When Daphne nodded hat took a step forward before stopping and furrowing his brow.

'What's wrong?'

_~Speak to me Slytherin! Greatest of Hogwarts' four!~ _ The same portal the basilisk came from opened up once more. Harry took out his wand and said, 'The basilisk came from in there so...' Daphne gulped beside him as she took out her own wand. He stepped inside with his wand in front of him. 'Lumos.' Looking around he saw nothing more than another large piece of skin and a tunnel. 'What can basilisk skin be used for?' He asked his betrothed.

'Potions, wands, and clothing,' Daphne said.

'So I can use those two pieces for say boots and jackets?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' Harry nodded as he and Daphne walked further down the tunnel. 'Incendio,' Harry heard Daphne say behind him causing several candles to light up.

'Nox...thank you.' At the end of the tunnel were two doors. Harry looked at Daphne with a raised eyebrow. She nodded, but gripped her wand tighter. There footsteps echoed in the stone floor. When they reached the doors Harry gripped the handle. 'Ouch!'

'What's wrong?' Harry could hear the nervousness in her voice.

'The handle bit me,' Harry complained. Suddenly it twisted into a large snake.

_~You have tainted blood, but I will let you pass...Peverell. Now let me taste the girl.~_

Harry stared at the snake in shock. 'It wants to taste you Daphne.'

'I beg your pardon?' She sounded outraged and scared.

Swallowing Harry repeated himself, 'He wants to taste your blood...to see if you are pure.'

Daphne have Harry an incredulous look, but all she got in reply was a shrug. 'This better be a one time thing.'

~_Will you do this again?~_

_~No I will forever more know your taste and magic.~ _

'He says he won't do it again. He will know it's you from now on.'

Daphne grit her teeth and flinched when the snake bit down.

~_What is her family? I do not know this magic.~_

_~Greengrass.~_ Biting his lip Harry asked,_ ~ Did you ever let a Tom Riddle in here?~_

_'No! He was the son on a muggle...filthy beasts. Before he died, my master said he would rather his line die out than to claim the son of a muggle.~_

Harry chuckled softly which turned into a full guffaw.

'What is your problem?' Daphne asked startled.

'Voldemort...hehehe...he couldn't c-come i-in...hahaha...father was a muggle.'

'What!?' Daphne asked in shock.

Harry turned to get still chuckling, 'He is a half-blood. He had a muggle father and a witch mother.'

'B-but h-he...M-Malfoy, B-Black...the entire dark followed him,' Daphne finished. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. Harry's eyes narrowed. 'They believed in him. My grandfather bragged about going to school with...he knew...'

'Who was the Death Eater in your family Daphne?' Harry asked suspiciously.

She looked at him with a set jaw. 'My father.' She then lowered her eyes and continued, 'I saw the mark on his arm when I was about seven. He told me it was the biggest mistake of his life.'

'Why? Why was it the biggest mistake of his life?'

'He wasn't married to my mother for long. They married because she was pregnant. So that I wouldn't be a bastard. My grandfather was still alive and disappointed that he...that my father married an...a foreigner. He became a Death Eater in order to...to stem the disappointment...when my mother died he immediately found himself in a marriage with my step-mother: Cosma MacNair. My father...he told me the contract with...this contract was to punish him as well...he...we thought I or my sister would have to marry Malfoy,' she finished wiping her face.

Harry nodded his head, 'Thank you for telling me.' He held out his hand hesitantly, which was grasped with the same hesitance. Harry gave it a squeeze as they walked through the doors. 'Great Merlin my eyes.' They entered a study, which was decorated in green and silver.

Daphne smirked, 'I think it's beautiful.'

'Naturally.' Harry looked around the study. The desk was black and littered with paper. 'You know...I don't think many of his heirs found this room.'

Daphne nodded, 'Too dusty.'

Harry let go of Daphne's hand to walk over to the bookshelf. 'Tom probably hated his ancestor.' Harry began rifling through a book. 'Curses,' He declared.

'It did not stop him from claiming him,' Daphne said softly.

'Would it stop you?' Harry asked.

'Merlin no! To be related to Salazar Slytherin...' She turned to stare at Harry, 'If it didn't let You-Know-Who in why did it let you?'

Harry frowned, 'Maybe...maybe because Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name, was the son of a muggle while my mother was a mugglborn witch...Daphne?'

'Yes?'

'Who is Peverell?' Harry asked.

'Comes from a fairytale,' Daphne answered. 'It's a famous tale about death and three brothers.'

'What's it called?'

'The Tale of the Three Brothers. In a book called Tales of Beedle the Bard. They meet Death and he's upset because they avoided him. He gives them three prizes for their success: the older brother gets the most powerful wand ever made. The middle gets a ring to bring back death, and the youngest brother gets a cloak.' Shrugging she said, 'Some people say those things are real, but I don't know.'

Harry nodded, 'Do you have the book?'

Daphne nodded, 'I'll give it to you if you would like.'

'Yes, please.'

As she investigated Slytherin's desk she asked, 'What made you ask about Peverell?'

'The snake called me Peverell,' Harry said. 'Not Potter, but Peverell.'

Daphne looked at him with curiosity, 'Maybe one of them was your ancestor.'

Harry nodded, 'Maybe.'

Harry and Daphne ceased to speak as they became preoccupied in what they were doing. Harry found that Slytherin enjoyed curses and potions as well as blood magic. Hearing Daphne huff Harry looked up. 'What's wrong?'

'I can't read any of this.'

Harry walked over and looked at the books read. 'This is a journal...'

_Dear Helena,_

_Today I leave this old castle behind. This hatred and anger betwixt myself and Gryffindor has become too much. We can no longer be in the same room before we are at each other's throats. Sometimes I just wish to kill him..._

'See?' Harry said looking at Daphne. 'Just a...what's wrong?'

'It's in parseltongue,' she said sourly.

'Ahh...' Harry tilted his head, 'You should check over those tomes then.'

Daphne went to look at the books on the shelf before declaring, 'It's in English.'

'I want to learn some of them, but I don't know the bad ones,' Harry said.

Daphne had moved from the bookshelf to open a door to the left of her. 'A bathroom. Needs to be cleaned...what if he has a potions lab down here?'

'We could do the practical parts without Snape and your housemates,' Harry said happily. 'Hey how well do you do in potions?'

'I don't actually know,' Daphne admitted. 'Snape is so hung up on favoring us that I don't actually know my Potions grades.'

'Kevin showed me this book...well two of them that the other Ravenclaws recommended. We can share it,' Harry said. 'You study one while I study the other then switch.'

'Alright,' she said sitting on the gray loveseat. 'I'll take them out when you finish.'

'Excellent,' Harry said opening another door. It was a passage way. 'You want to see what's in here? Incendio.' Harry walked down the passageway with Daphne chose behind him. They stopped at a blank wall and Harry crouched down to listen.

'Can you believe Dumbledore?' Harry heard what sounded like Draco Malfoy say. 'Hiring that fat oaf to teach us? I bet Mother regrets her choice not to send me to Durmstrang...'

Daphne groaned beside him, 'He never shuts up about Dumbledore and...'

'Funny I haven't seen Potter yet...'

'...and you,' Daphne finished. In the background they could hear Pansy Parkinson laughing.

'The entrance to the Slytherin Common room. This could come in handy,' Harry said softly.

'Yes,' his companion agreed.

After listening for a few more moments Harry and Daphne went back to the study. They continued their search. They did find a small potions lab as well as a bedroom. There was no kitchen, but the two teens deduced that be just ordered a house elf to bring him food. 'Her lived down here,' Harry said. 'His last days in the castle must have been spent down here. He probably only showed his face when he had to teach.'

'You sound like you feel sorry for him?' Daphne said amused.

'I don't know enough about what happened to feel sorry. I feel...curious,' he explained. Holding out his hand for her to grasp he said, 'Let's go back out there.' When they came to the entrance Harry said, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The second piece of basilisk skin rose into the air.

'Finite,' Daphne snuffed out the lit candles.

When they arrived at the chamber Harry sat on the floor and wrote a note for Fitzpatrick. He wanted boots and jackets for him and Daphne.

'Tank,' he heard Daphne called, 'can you clean the floor?' The house elf snapped his finger cleaning much of the floor. 'I cannot wait to learn how to conjure.'

When Harry finished his note he pulled out his wand and said, 'Expecto Patronum.' Nothing happened causing him to sigh.

'What type of wand is that?' Daphne asked sitting down and pulling out a book to read.

'Elm and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, unyielding,' Harry said.

'I have walnut wand. Walnut and dragon heartstring. Twelve and a half inches. Ollivander said it was for intelligent people,' Daphne said raising her chin.

Harry looked at her, 'What is your class rank?'

Daphne blushed, 'It's just outside the top ten. My step-mother wanted me to be behind the more eligible heirs in our year. Now I don't have to do that.'

Harry nodded before standing up and closing his eyes. He racked his brain for a happy memory. His mind immediately found his firebolt. He thought about how it made him feel free and excited. 'Expecto Patronum.' Green eyes opened to see the witch opposite him shaking her head. What else made him happy. Ron and Hermione' faces developed. 'Expecto Patronum.' Daphne gasped causing him to open his eyes. As the image of his two best friends faded so did the spell. Hee did manage to see a bright, white light, however.

'What did you think of?'

'Ron and Hermione,' Harry answered. He imagined their faces once more, 'Expecto Patronum.' The light wasn't strong mind you, but it was there nevertheless.

'Do you know the theory behind the spell?'

'Think of a happy memory. An extremely happy memory. Point your wand and say "Expecto Patronum."' Harry tried the spell a few more times before calling it a night.

'How about we work our way up to that spell?' Daphne suggested. 'When can work on all our third year spells before moving on to fourth, fifth so on and so forth.'

Harry sighed, 'Come on.'

For the next hour and a half Harry and Daphne practiced various spells in all three of their wand subjects. Harry had Daphne beat in defensive and offensive spells. She was better than him with Transfiguration, however. They were pretty even in charms, however.

They eventually called it quits as they both became tired. The house elves were still working on the basilisk. 'Tank,' Harry called. 'Can you please save these two skins and...three...no four vials of the venom?' Harry handed this note to the elf, who placed it in his pocket. 'Mr. Fitzpatrick will know what to do with them. Please hand him that note along with the parts tomorrow morning. Thank you.'

Tank bowed, 'Yes master.'

Harry grabbed Daphne's hand to help her up. 'You ready?'

'Yes.'

They walked back to the girls' lavatory. 'You want to meet tomorrow at the same time?'

Daphne nodded, 'I would like that.'

'Alright.'Would you like me to walk you back?'

She shook head, 'No. I'm okay.'

Harry hesitantly stepped forward to give his betrothed a hug. He was still a bit awkward, he believed he was getting better at it. She kissed his cheek before leaving the bathroom. Harry threw on his cloak and slipped out as the door was closing.

When Harry entered the common room Hermione was asleep on in a chair. She was lightly snoring on an open book. Harry walked closer to her in order to wake the bushy-haired girl up. As he shook her awake he caught a glimpse of her schedule. It was completely full. She had Muggle Studies, Runes, and Divination at the same time Monday morning. It was the same on Wednesday morning except Arithmancy was in the place of Runes.

'Hmmm...' his friend hummed as she began to wake up.

'Hermione wake up.'

Her brown eyes looked around in confusion. She stretched until her eyes found Harry. Hermione blinked a few times before asking, 'Where have you been Harry? It's after curfew.'

Harry shook his head, 'Never mind that. You should go to bed.' He had already began moving towards the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

'But...'

'I'll see you in the morning, Hermione,' Harry said in a loud whisper. That night Harry fell into one of the greatest sleeps he had ever had. Not once did he wake up from a nightmare or anything else.

'Harry...are you alright?' Hermione asked as she watched Harry pile his plate with food.

Swallowing he said, 'Of course.'

'Why are you eating so much?' She asked suspiciously.

'Because I'm hungry,' Harry answered slowly. She observed him eat his food. Harry, naturally, avoided eye contact.

'So...where did you disappear to yesterday?' Hermione questioned.

'I went to the library,' Harry answered before stuffing biting into a scone.

'Really?' Harry would have been insulted by the doubt and suspicion in her voice, but as he rarely went to the library he shrugged it off.

'Why were you in there mate?' Ron asked.

'Studying,' Harry said. Ron gaped in incredulity and disappointment. 'I'm losing you mate. Don't do it.'

The green-boy frowned at his friend, but shook his head as he continued eating.

'Well,' Hermione said after a pause, 'you should have at least said good-bye and let us know where you would be. And if you need any help navigating through the library I am here to help.'

The rest of the week passed with only two significant incidents: Malfoy getting clawed by a hippogriff and his defense Professor (Professor R. J. Lupin according to Hermione) stepped in front of his boggart.

'Malfoy is an idiot,' Daphne declared as they entered the Chamber that Wednesday evening. 'Sure he is an arrogant, self-centered bigot, but I always assumed he had some sense."

Harry snorted, 'I don't think so.' He groaned as he sat on the loveseat in Slytherin's study which had been cleaned by the house elves. As he wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulder he said, 'Ya'know if Hermione wasn't so suspicious I would only leave here for classes...and quidditch.'

Daphne looked at him with a frown, 'Why don't you tell her to mind her business?'

Harry shrugged, 'Because she's my friend.'

Daphne shook her head, 'That...that sounds so...I cannot understand how those two things go together.' Shaking her head she asked, 'How is everything with Entwhistle and Corner?'

Harry smiled, 'Good...they are really great. Kevin is a great person to talk with about history. Magical history is actually quite fascinating...

* * *

><p>Daphne listened to her betrothed ramble on about Michael Corner and Kevin Entwhistle. The difference in his tone amazed her. Whenever she brought up Granger and Weasley he would sigh, roll his eyes, and tell her about them. They were clearly annoying him with their constant bickering, but whenever she asked why he did not tell them to stuff it he would sigh and say 'because they are my friends.'<p>

This was the biggest difference between them. While she had no problem telling her friends and acquaintances they were annoying her, he did. When she and Tracy Davis had been on speaking terms she found the girl's incessant need to speak annoying and tiresome.

'Harry?' She started when he took a breath.

'Yes?' He asked giving her his attention.

'When Granger constantly talks...do you ever tell her to shut up?' Daphne asked with more curiosity than manipulation.

Harry shook his head. 'That would be mean,' he said with a frown. 'It would hurt her feelings. You can't just tell people to shut up.' To her it sounded like the green-eyed boy was..._fretting._

'So you avoid telling Granger and Weasley how you really feel because you don't want to hurt their feelings?' Daphne asked. Harry bit his lip and nodded. 'Didn't you tell me that you told Corner to ask if he has a question, but you would tell him to mind his business if it was none of his concern?'

Harry nodded once more, 'But he wasn't my friend...'

Now she was stepping into manipulation territory and she knew it. 'But you are his friend now?' At Harry's nod she continued, 'You have boundaries? You feel comfortable telling him to back off, right?'

Her poor Gryffindor was sometimes slow on the uptake, but he always managed to get there in the end. 'What are you saying?'

'You should set boundaries with Weasley and Granger,' Daphne suggested softly.

Harry bit his lip in contemplation, 'I'll think about it.'

Daphne nodded while smiling up at him. He took a lot of what she said into consideration. Their conversation turned to Arithmancy. They were discussing their character, heart, and social numbers when Harry once again furrowed his brow. He hesitated before asking, 'Is it possible to be in two places at once?'

_What kind of question was that? _'I don't think so,' Daphne said. 'I know there is polyjuice potion and other cloning potions, but I don't know about one person being in two places at once. Why do you ask?'

'Hermione,' Daphne inwardly groaned. 'Her schedule is packed with her taking three classes at once...'

'Are you sure?' Daphne couldn't recall anything like that.

'Yes. Ron said Hermione had been in Divination with him that morning while I know she was in Runes with us,' Harry said with obvious confusion.

Daphne shook her head, 'Never heard of it.'

Harry shrugged once more, 'You wanna start Potions?'

She nodded. They had taken to reading Potions, Herbology, Runes, and Arithmancy for the first hour and then practicing spells for the next two. History and Astronomy were done in History and Astronomy. They were writing about the Wiggenweld Potion.

'It's a strengthening potion. If brewed incorrectly it could be extremely poisonous. Salamander blood, wolfsbane, lionfish...' Harry said reading from the book. 'Something in the salamander is a hallucinogenic. The wolfsbane is used as a pain killer...'

'So the potion provides strength while adding a sense of euphoria and minimizing pain?'

'Pretty much.'

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after school had begun and Hermione Granger was puzzled. She had always been an inquisitive child. If there was anything to know she wanted it. What was puzzling her was her best friend Harry Potter. Last year he had been lax in his studies now he was paying attention and performing spells in class adequately. Sometimes he managed to do so before her.<p>

'How did you do on the Runes assignment?' Hermione asked as they sat in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.

'An O,' he said nonchalantly. She sniffed a bit. Professor Babbling had given her an EE for "going over the maximum amount.' It was unfair, but Hermione was hesitant to contradict her Professor so she let the matter drop.

'Congratulations,' she offered.

Harry flashed her a smile that made her insides flip-flop. 'Thanks Hermione.'

She nodded before turning back to her work. She had just begun to write the properties of rosemary when a barn owl flew in from the window and landed in front of Harry. She looked up curiously to see what it was, but Harry hid it from view. Hermione frowned as Harry moved to place the package in his bag.

Wanting to know what it was she grabbed his wrist for a better view. 'What is that?'

Harry shook his head, 'Something I ordered.'

Hermione frowned at her messy-haired friend as he did not fully explain what it was. It annoyed her to no end how tight-lipped Harry had become. She wondered what his problem was. Wasn't that the point of friends: to be there for each other and share everything? Harry had stopped sharing things with her and Ron. Ron. She looked over to the red-head, who was in a chess match with Dean Thomas. She shook her head. If only he could put as much effort into his school work as he did quidditch he would go somewhere.

Hermione watched Harry pull out his wand...,'Harry is that a new wand?' She had been meaning to ask him about it as it looked different. Darker and a bit longer.

'Huh...oh...umm...yeah. McGonagall took me to get a new one on the second,' Harry explained.

She frowned, 'Why would you need a new one?'

'It stopped working,' he said frowning.

She gave a small smile at the was his face scrunched up in concentration. Then she frowned and asked dubiously, 'Wands don't just stop working Harry. What did you do?'

He gave her an incredulous look, 'Nothing.'

She chewed her lip as she watched him stiffen in concentration. Then he mumbled what sounded like, 'Expecto Patronum.' Her eyes widened as a bright, white light erupted from his wand.

Harry groaned, 'Blast.'

'What that the Patronus Charm?' she asked loudly. It didn't matter as half the common room had seen it.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, but I can't get it to take shape.'

Hermione gaped, 'That's really advanced magic Harry...most adults can't do it. How did _you_?'

His green eyes flashed, but then he shrugged, 'Practice.'

'Hey Potter,' someone called, 'can you show us how to do that?'

'Yeah Harry,' Oliver Wood called out. 'I would like to learn.'

She watched as her friend, who was usually uncomfortable in this type of situation, stand up and begin to teach the common room how to produce the patronus.

Harry stood in the center of the common room and cleared his throat. 'Erm...well the patronus charm is an emotion based spell. Your patronus is a magical guardian that protects you against lethifolds and dementors.' Taking a deep breath as he continued on with the theory he said, 'Each of us have a different patronus. Like Fred's patronus might be a squirrel while George's might be a skunk.'

'You saying I stink Potter?'

'Yes,' Harry said with a smile before continuing. 'In order to produce a patronus you must think of a powerful, happy memory. The memory must fill you with so much joy you might be fit to burst.'

'What if you don't have a memory like that Potter?' Someone else called out.

Harry furrowed his brow cutely, 'Err...' After a pause his face cleared up, 'I've been thinking about that. Maybe...maybe something that will make you happy...something that you want so badly that when you think about it you are filled with hope and happiness. Oliver made be filled with joy at winning the House Cup...or being signed by Puddlemere...'

'That might work,' Wood said with a smirk. Oliver closed his eyes and after a moment he began grinning like a loon. 'Expecto Patronum,' he whispered. Spell took a form, but only briefly. 'Excellent.'

Harry nodded before asking, 'Did you lose concentration?'

'I think so,' Wood said. 'When I opened my eyes to see I stopped concentrating on the spell.'

Harry nodded once more, 'My friend,' Hermione smiled, 'Michael Corner,' she did a double take, 'and I were talking about Transfiguration. He said that not only do you have to concentrate on the initial part of the spell, but also as it forms. I think you have to do that with this as well. Keep your focus on the spell until the patronus is fully formed.'

Wood did it once more producing a hawk. 'Excellent,' he exclaimed, but the bird flickered out. Shrugging he said, 'I have to work on concentration, but thanks Potter.'

Harry grinned at his captain, 'No problem.'

It amazed Hermione how her best friend was transforming. He was usually uncomfortable with drawing attention to himself. In the past he stood in the shadows allowing others to shine. Now he was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room directing and teaching his peers.

'Add a little more power, Jacob,' Harry instructed.

'How?' Jacob Benson asked.

'When you perform a spell do you feel something...flowing I guess is the word? Do you feel it flowing from your body to your wand?' When the blond-haired boy nodded Harry said, 'That's your magic. Just push it a little harder. ' When Benson performed the spell to get some semblance of a shape Harry nodded, 'Good, but I don't think your memory is strong enough. Think of something that truly makes you happy.'

Hermione whipped out her wand to give it a go. What made her happy? Instantly she thought of her Professors and teacher's praising her and her work. 'Expecto Patronum.' Nothing. Not even a flicker. She frowned, 'Expecto Patronum.' She looked around for her green-eyed best friend, but he was helping Ron. She huffed before continuing her efforts.

'Hey Potter,' someone called out, 'why don't you give it a go.'

Harry blushed before sighing. He closed his eyes before his face lit up causing Hermione to wonder what he was thinking about. 'Expecto Patronum.' The Gryffindor Common room was brightened considerably as a bird...a falcon...if Hermione knew her best friend she would guess a peregrine falcon, erupted from his wand.

The common room silenced until Ron said, 'Bloody Hell!'


End file.
